


Do You Love Me Now?

by Kista11



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Falling In Love, Lemon, Murder, Ramsay is his own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kista11/pseuds/Kista11
Summary: After seeing how much damage he's done to Sansa, Ramsay decides to change his ways just for her. But how many things will get in their way? Sansa may just survive Winterfell with the help of Ramsay. But what happens when she falls in love along the way?COMPLETED: I apologize in advance because this was one of the most shittiest stories I have ever written. Good luck if you ever decide to read it





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Ramsay always thought that Sansa was beautiful. Ever since he first saw her riding into Winterfell and he went wild when she had coldly stared at Ramsay's father, Roose. Ramsay always had a secret loathing for his father and his treatments and had utmost respect for Sansa when she the nerves to stare Roose down. But what sent him over the edge was seeing her on their wedding night. Her beautiful auburn hair had finally been revealed as it was braided neatly and she tried smiling even though her blue Tully eyes were not. 

Sansa at first loved the sight of Ramsay's ice blue eyes. That was until they began to grow dark with lust and anger. His black curly hair was yet another sight to behold and Sansa couldn't help but wonder how nice it would be to run her hands through it. 

That was until their wedding night. 

He had defiled the beautiful flower that Sansa once was and what was even worse was that he had done it in front of Theon. Her beautiful white gown was ripped from behind and she had just pressed herself against the bed and silently cried and pleaded to the gods. Since then, Ramsay had acquired private chambers and had only entered Sansa's room when he was drunk. 

Other than those select amount of times, Ramsay avoided Sansa completely, only to talk to her when they were in public eye. Ramsay wasn't fond of becoming drunk and Sansa didn't mind. The less time she spent with him made her feel more accustomed to her new life. But on the days that he did come in, Sansa tried her very best to please Ramsay and not to fight him but she couldn't help it. There was a part of her that always fought back and tried to push Ramsay away or try to scoot away in her bed so he couldn't come closer. And if she wasn't mistaken, Ramsay was fond of her fighting. He always had the same devilish smirk on his face when she'd attempted to get away. The first night that he woke up Sansa and he was exceptionally drunk, she had tried running out the door but he had caught her. He lifted her up and began thrusting into her with her back to the wall, forcing her legs to wrap around his hips. 

She sat at her windowsill and looked out the window. Sansa always enjoyed sitting in that window. She was endorsed heavily into a book when she had heard the gates opening. Looking outside, she saw Petyr Baelish enter into Winterfell. She felt her anger boiling up. Every day, she would look into the mirror and notice the huge ugly bruises Ramsay had left her. They were everywhere. When she occasionally left her room, she would keep her face hidden. But today she would show the bruises with pride. She would show Petyr Baelish what he had forced her into. 

X

Petyr had seen Sansa's bruises that were on her smooth porcelain skin. After dinner with the Bolton family in which Petyr ignored Sansa's death glares, he had dragged Ramsay up to the outer walls of the Winterfell castle.  
"My dear Lord Bolton. Is there a reason why there are marks on your wife's skin after I made you promise that you wouldn't hurt her!" Petyr yelled with a look of fury. 

"Lord Baelish, I have no idea what you're talking about" Ramsay said with a smirk plastered on his face. He knew exactly what was going on but he didn't seem to care. 

Just then, Petyr took out his dagger and held it to Ramsay's throat. "I have threatened the great Ned Stark and have betrayed him as well. Do not come to think that I won't kill you if you hurt Sansa again. That poor girl has gone through hell and back and I will not continue to allow it" Lord Baelish whispered into Ramsay's ear. 

Ramsay had a look of fear but quickly pushed it back and plastered on a look of anger. He walked away from Lord Baelish with the intent of seeing Sansa. 

X

Sansa sat in her giant metal tub and was carefully applying the wet wash cloth wherever it didn't hurt. She had gotten rid of her handmaids. She grew tiresome of their pitiful looks. She had quickly finished, in fear of being in more pain, and got out of the tub and padded over to her body length mirror. She never admired her body, she cried at it. Cried at the gods for being cruel, cried for having a husband that she never dreamed of, and cried for her dead family. 

Ramsay silently walked into Sansa's room and saw Sansa standing in front of her mirror with tears streaking down her face. He stared at her body in disgust for what he had done. They were never his intentions. His wife was not some common whore. Everyday, he would glance at his mother when he was younger and saw the bruises and kiss marks sloppily placed on her frail body. Ramsay's own mother had been raped. He promised himself that he wouldn't be like his father, but that's exactly what he became. Ramsay kept in mind that he was no monster and he would try to change for Sansa. Only Sansa. To everyone else, he would be as cruel and vicious as we always was. But Sansa deserved better. 

He walked behind her and slid his arms around her waist with his chest pressed against her bare back. Sansa immediately stopped shuddering and cringed, expecting pain or another bruise. He needed to get her to trust him though. And what better way then to change his emotion up a bit?

Ramsay had whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry" he gingerly said and swiftly turned around and stalked out of the room. Sansa stood in shock and disbelief. 

X

"Father. You wanted to see me?" 

"You raped the girl" Roose said while standing over his table. 

"My wife. And what does it matter to you? I can do whatever I please with her." 

Roose had turned so quickly that Ramsay barely had time to see his hand coming towards him. Ramsay held his cheek in shock. "Ramsay… the North lords are already suspicious about the girl. And you've raped her! Our heads will be out on spikes" Roose yelled with the utmost amount of anger. 

"If I hear anyone in this castle speak of you raping her or beating her, your title of a Bolton will be removed. You said you would make an heir! I didn't expect you to defile the poor girl. You will be chained to the kennels if I see any bruises on her or if I realize that she isn't happy" Roose was calm and collected and Ramsay stood in fear and anger. He was yelled and threatened by two high lords. Things with Sansa had to change for the better. 

"And another thing," Roose called out before Ramsay could exit, "I'm placing you both in one chamber from now on. It's easier to make a child" and with that, Ramsay walked out. 

X

Sansa had moved to her new chamber that she was meant to share with Ramsay. She was already in a night shift and was in bed. She heard the door open and recognized the footsteps belonging to Ramsay. She felt his eyes upon her and heard him sigh heavily. He had walked in to notice her red hair sprawled across the pillow and the furs pulled all the way up to her shoulder. She heard him change and settle back into the bed. 

"My dear wife?" His voice asked. He didn't want to use informal names. He gently pulled her so she could face him. 

She stared at him for what seemed like so long. "What brought up this sudden change of emotion?" She asked with a snap. 

"Many things" he admitted. 

Her blue eyes began to appear colder and she said, "you took me in my own home. How would I know that you're telling the truth? Your mind games are what perceive you the most. Your father forced you into this, didn't he Ramsay. You need an heir, so you must be nice to me?"

She saw his blue eyes become dark and hooded and realized that she had made him angry. But soon, the look vanished. "I saw your body, My Lady and I assure you that I am no monster. I will not produce an heir like my father. I will raise it with love. I must admit you do have a sharp mind and I like what's coming out of your mouth. It's very… unpredictable. I need an heir and you need to obtain the North again. But you can't do that without my help, now can you?" Ramsay had said. 

Sansa stared and without thinking back, placed one hand into his curls and the other touched his cheek. "You're right, My Lord. I need your army and you need my son. I know your father has threatened you. It shows in your face" Sansa immediately moved so that she was straddling him. She removed her night gown. She was a bit embarrassed but he had seen her many times before. Ramsay had a glimpse of a shocked look on his face but quickly wiped it off. 

"So, has the wolf decided to stop hiding among the sheep?" Ramsay questioned with a smirk on his face and he placed one hand on Sansa's thigh and began moving up until he was right next to her folds. He quickly laid her down so that she was under him instead of the other way around. 

"I hope you know that this doesn't change how I feel about you, my Lord husband" Sansa said with a snarl which quickly turned into a gasp as Ramsay had inserted two of his fingers into her folds. 

He slowly began crawling so his face was closer to her entrance. He pulled her legs apart so that he could have better access but kept a small grip on her thighs. He wanted to show her that sex with Ramsay was pleasurable. He knew exactly where he was heading as soon as she shuddered when he began running his tongue along her entrance. He placed his lips around the bulb under her hood and began flicking his tongue. She tried suppressing her moans but she couldn't tell if she liked what Ramsay was doing or if she wanted him to stop. Her hands soon became entangled into his hair and she began pushing her hips towards him and arching her back all the same. 

Ramsay looked at her the whole time and saw that she was in pleasure. He moved his head away from her folds and moved his head up from her stomach to her neck, kissing along the way. She began pulling off his shirt and ran her warm hands along his well framed chest. He gently began kissing her neck and heading back down to her breasts, where he lightly began to bite her nipple as if to tease her. 

She watched as he aligned himself and plunged himself into her. She was expecting pain but found pleasure which had begun to confuse her. With each push, Sansa could feel herself relaxing and easing into it. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clutched at the bedspread. Just when he thought he could control himself, Ramsay began thrusting into Sansa harder and faster. He loved the way Sansa fought and tried to wriggle away. It left him feeling dazed, but when she was about to scream from pain, she pressed his lips to hers. It had left her mind whirling into an emotional rollercoaster. She began raking her nails across his back but he liked pain. He suckled on her neck and left a mark there. 

After a while, Sansa became used to the fast and hard motion that Ramsay was rocking into her and she tried not to let her moans escape her mouth. She told herself that she didn't care if the people in the castle could hear. Had she not deserved this for all that she endured? She pulled his head down by his hair and began nibbling on his ear. Sansa came before he did and it took only two more thrusts into her until she felt his liquid enter her body. He rolled off of her and together they stared up at the ceiling, not making any noises besides their heavy breaths. Sansa spoke first but wanted to rewind after what she said.  
"That was wonderful my Lord." She bit her lips as she mentally called herself stupid. She was so caught in the moment that she forgot who she was with. He merely looked at her with his blue eyes that seemed to gleam for a moment. He leaned closer to her and saw that she tensed up. She knew it was too good to be true. Now came the pain. 

But he merely kissed her lips softly and whispered in her ear, "call me Ramsay. You are my wife after all" and with that he dropped back on to the bed and stayed looking at Sansa, even when she turned around. Some time in the middle of the night, she felt him come closer in his sleep and drape an arm over her so that his hand ended up lying on her stomach. She was cringing but sleep had decided to take over her again. For the first time since her return, she felt as if she could finally relax. She knew that the bastard had been threatened. He wouldn't hurt her anymore if he wanted to continue living. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myranda gets jealous and tries everything in her power to win Ramsay back for herself.

Ramsay woke up and found that his arm was wound over Sansa and that, for the first time since her arrival, she looked at peace. He leaned forward and kissed her temple before gently dropping back down so as not to disturb her. He stayed in the same position for 10 minutes, not wishing to ruin the glorious moment, before he heard the chamber door open and slam shut.

There stood Myranda, looking at Sansa and Ramsay with fire burning in her eyes. If looks could kill, everyone in Winterfell would be dead from Myranda's cold glare. Ramsay smirked and watched as Myranda began putting all of Sansa's clean dresses. Myranda was enraged to see that Ramsay was laughing at her and flashed a fake smile when she dropped a heavy book on the floor, startling Sansa out of her sweet dreams and out of Ramsay's arms. He had just rolled his eyes at this petty display of jealousy. 

"So sorry My Lady. I didn't mean to wake you" said Myranda with the clear intention of doing just so.

Sansa was fuming. How many times did Myranda have to bother her to get the point across? Myranda already told Sansa that she loved Ramsay and Sansa couldn't care less. She knew Ramsay bedded Myranda and many others on multiple occasions. But she knew what Myranda was doing. It wasn't the first time that she had a nasty attitude towards Sansa. Sansa knew everything about Myranda and Ramsay and refused to accept that she would just let it slide. She didn't want another woman's children running around Winterfell that shared the same father as Sansa's children. She wouldn't subject her kids to that kind of torture. She was scared to act to those innocent children in the same way that her mother treated Jon.

"Just finish hanging up the clothes and you may go." Sansa said curtly waving her hand about. Her face hid it's real emotion so that Sansa just looked bored. As if Myranda didn't matter to her. Just when Myranda passed by the fireplace, she dropped one of Sansa's dresses into it. She muttered a quick oops and smiled but didn't try to pull it out of the fire. Normally, losing a dress would no emotion over Sansa, but she quickly stood up, slipped on a robe and rushed to the fireplace to pull out the dress. 

"You stupid, insolent, jealous girl!" Sansa yelled with tears brimming to her eyes, threatening to spill out, as she doused the dress in water. Ramsay watched in surprise. Why could this small piece of material hold so much value for Sansa?

As if reading his mind, Sansa answered Ramsay's question. "This was the last thing my father ever gave to me! You ruined it! You..." Sansa dropped to her knees with the smoldering fabric held close to her face. She had always blamed herself for her father's death and losing this dress drove her over the edge. Ramsay stood from their bed, pulled on his trousers and crouched down next to Sansa. She looked up and Ramsay saw what so many others saw in his eyes when he was angry. Her Tully eyes turned dark and became hooded as she looked at Myranda. Almost instantly, the smile was wiped clean off of Myranda's face. That look meant bad news on Ramsay's face but no one had ever seen Sansa get as angry as she was now. 

Sansa stood up, her tall figure giving way, and walked towards Myranda. Myranda tried to look brave but she couldn't. Her fate was unknown. When Sansa reached her, she just looked Myranda in the eyes for what seemed like forever. Then, Sansa's hand made hard contact with Myranda's cheek and snatched up Myranda by her hair. Sansa dragged her out by her brown curly locks and opened the door to throw her out. Ramsay watched with an impressed look on his face. He liked this wolf like side of Sansa.

"You will no longer serve me." Sansa said with a cold glare and a mean stature. She closed the door and walked back to the dress. She picked it up and held it lightly in her palms. She heard Ramsay get up from where he had been crouching that whole time and walk towards her. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she shook him off and turned to stare at him.

"If you bed her or anyone besides me ever again,I will surely cut off your dick and feed it to your dogs."

X

Ramsay tried his best to avoid Myranda but she acted like a dog She followed Ramsay wherever he went. She was trying to convince him to bed her and kept going 2 hours later until Ramsay snapped.

"Myranda. I told you before. Your jealousy bores me. And don't you remember what happens to those who bore me?" He asked in a slow but chill tone.

"I do remember, My Lord Bolton. But sooner or later, you'll grow bored of that so called high born bitch you call a wife" Myranda spat. Seconds after the words left her mouth, Ramsay slammed her into the wall with his fingers around her throat. He slivered his eyes at her.

"Talk about my wife again and you won't be the hunter anymore. I'll flay you and you'll quickly become dinner for my dogs. Don't you dare touch her either! I don't want your dirty, mangy hands anywhere around her" he said with a inhuman growl.

"Don't call her that! Don't call her your your wife! You told me you did't love her! You said you would love and marry me!" Myranda cried out with desperateness.

"Oh Myranda. That's precisely what she is. My wife. You will never take her place and no one will. Besides" Ramsay started to walk away "I don't love anything."

Myranda stared after him with tears in her eyes and tried to plead him to come back. Just when Ramsay reached the end of the hall, Sansa turned around the corner revealing that she had heard everything. She planted a small kiss on Ramsay's cheek just to make Myranda fume with anger. Sansa smirked at Myranda's jealous stature and followed after Ramsay.

X

Many weeks passed by and Ramsay and Sansa grew to trust each other. Their presence was a safe one, but no matter how safe, they wouldn't admit their care for each other. Sansa grew accustomed to visiting Walda Frey's room for lunch almost every day out of boredom. One day, when leaving for lunch, she received a strange scrap of paper written in a quick scrawl. 

"It has been moon tea that you drink everyday in Lady Bolton's chambers. The girl who serves you wants to take what you have away." Sansa read the note in absolute horror. Whatever children Sansa had been with were killed because of jealousy and spite.

Sansa sunk down onto the bed in her chambers and just sat, rereading the note over and over again. She didn't care whether they were Ramsay's children or not. She hadn't grown to love him quite yet but she knew that she would always love her children. But they were dead. All the children she could have conceived were dead. Ramsay walked in and over to his trunk. He hadn't noticed Sansa sitting there until she spoke up. 

"Did you know?" she said in a quiet voice.

Ramsay was startled and turned around from where he was.

"What?" Ramsay asked, not hearing what she had said.

"Did you know?!" Sansa shrieked. She threw the paper at him and started pacing the room, tears filling her eyes. Ramsay read the note and his eyes turned dark. He walked up to Sansa and began shaking her shoulders so she could answer him. 

"Who had been serving you?!" He demanded and yelled many times.

Sansa felt as if she couldn't speak. She unwillingly broke down crying into Ramsay's arms. He was shocked but calmed himself down enough so that he could tend to Sansa. He led her to the bed and let her settle in before going on his side and lying down. He scooted closer to Sansa and brought her closer to his side. She reluctantly put her head on his chest and let his arm worm its way around her waist and touch her stomach. 

Her barren stomach.

X

Sansa had fallen asleep before she could claim herself and when she woke up, she felt tired and dehydrated. She looked and saw that Ramsay had been awake the whole time she slept. His mind was on what he would do to the person who killed all of his unborn children.

"Ramsay." Sansa said with a small voice.

He looked to her and tried to smile but his eyes reflected sadness. He didn't want to be anything like his father but instead, all of his potential children were dead and he had basically let it happen.

"Myranda." Sansa said with an almost whisper like voice.

With that, Ramsay lightly pushed Sansa off of him and walked out of the room, carrying his bow, arrows and a small dagger.

X

Ramsay brought along 3 guards to help him barge into Myranda's room. At this point, he could've walked in alone just to get the chance to kill her. When they opened the door, Myranda was nowhere to be seen. They trashed her room looking around and in her room it was hidden. The ingredients make moon tea. She had killed them. She had killed any child that Sansa was to carry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who are reading! Next chapter will have a lemon if you're looking forward to that! I have the third chapter all written but I'm not sure when to post it. What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a LEMON in this chapter! If you don't like lemons, then skip this chapter or skip till it's over! I'm just saying tho, something important does happen

Chapter 3

Ramsay spent most of the day looking for Myranda. He finally gave up after looking in the woods and concluding that she may as well have been dead. He trudged back to his chambers and found Sansa asleep. Her face was tear stained but her eyebrows were also furrowed, as if she would hurt somebody if she had the chance. Ramsay changed into a pair of trousers and left his chest bare. He crawled into bed and moved closer to Sansa, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his chest against her back. He hoped she wouldn't mind when she would wake up. The truth was, she loved lying down in Ramsay's strong and warm embrace. It helped her feel safer, but she would never tell him that.

Sansa had learned to become a light sleeper after staying in King's Landing. She woke up to the feeling of Ramsay's weight on the bed and she felt his arm wrap around her waist. He was exceptionally warm, even though it was freezing outside. She turned around in his arms and their eyes connected. She felt her hand move up to his cheek without her willing it too. She witnessed something she never thought she would see. A small tear had found its way onto Ramsay's face.

He had tried so hard not to be like his father. He wanted a child so that he could love them the way that he was never loved. But Myranda had killed them before he could even have the chance. All of his children that Sansa could've carried. And all because of jealousy. It was his fault and he knew it. He had put Sansa's own body on the line just because Myranda was seeking his attention. Sansa merely caressed his face and took the chance to place a soft kiss on his lips.

She used the opportunity to slowly remove his trousers and lift her night gown off of her body. Ramsay wanted to tell Sansa that now wasn't a good time but seeing her body made him wild and crazy. Sansa shifted herself out of his arms, hovered herself over him and sat upon his throbbing member while leaning down and kissing him lightly, leaving a trail of kisses.

"Sansa..."" Ramsay tried to give her a chance to back out. They were both too emotional.

"Please Ramsay." Sansa said with pleading eyes. Not trying to argue anymore, Ramsay held just above Sansa's hips to giver her support. She started at a slow and steady pace. She had never tried being on top of Ramsay and she could tell no one had ever tried it out on him. After getting the hang of things, she lifted her hips and sat back down on him, leaving both Ramsay and Sansa flustered. She quickened the pace and she felt Ramsay's fingers enter into her the same way they did so many nights ago. Sansa was feeling so many emotions all at once but the first one was pleasure. She leaned down and began sucking on Ramsay's neck leaving small bruises in there place. She lightly pulled his hair to bring his face closer and he bit her on the cheek in turn. Before she knew it, her hands were wandering around in Ramsay's curly black hair, her most favorite feature. They finished up and Sansa crawled back into her side of the bed. She wrapped her arms around Ramsay and pulled her cold body closer to his warm one.

X

Three months had passed since Sansa's discovery and the disappearance of Myranda. Ramsay had taken caution upon whatever Sansa was eating or drinking. They began spending more time together and tried to make heirs as much as they could. They ate dinner alone in their room, not wishing to be disturbed. They would sometimes bathe together and every now and then, take walks around or outside Winterfell. Ramsay never missed a chance to steal a kiss from Sansa.

She had a bath drawn for herself close to about the time she would normally sleep and sent the handmaiden out. Sansa washed herself with the rag that was given and noticed something strange. Her stomach was protruding. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't bled since 3 months ago. After her bath, she sent for the maester. He checked on her and confirmed her suspicions. Lady Sansa Stark Bolton was with child.

X

Ramsay was sitting in a meeting with his father when a guard came in and waited to deliver the news.

The guard bent down and said into Ramsay's ear, "Lady Bolton is expecting you in your chambers soon. She has some news." Before Ramsay could ask what of, the guard had left.

His heart began beating furiously. There were so many things that could be said to him and he was worrying. Ramsay stopped paying attention to the meeting after a while.

"Ramsay?" His father questioned "What do you think".

"I'm sorry father but my mind was elsewhere." At his words, Roose pursed his lips and called for the meeting to be over.

"You have made a fool out of me, boy!" Roose yelled at Ramsay. "What could possibly be more important?"

"I have buisness to attend to with my wife." Ramsay said with a snap in his voice and walked out. His father always made him feel small and ant-like. Not anymore. If Sansa had some news, then Ramsay would go and listen to it wherever he was. His feelings for Sansa Stark were growing and he always had her in his mind. 

She was sitting on a chair by the fireplace and was sewing a new piece of clothing that was far too small to rest on her body. When Ramsay entered, she set her work aside and stood up. Ramsay stared at her in confusion when he saw that she was wearing his shirt and trousers. She sauntered over to him and lifted up the shirt, revealing her belly. She gently took both of Ramsay's hands into hers and placed them on her stomach and looked at him with expectant eyes.

Ramsay didn't know what was happening until his hands touched her small but noticeable pregnant belly. Out of joy, he picked up Sansa and spun her around. A baby was on its way. 

His baby.

Their baby.

X

They were in bed together and were lying down in silence while looking at each other, entangled in each other's arms. Ramsay left one hand on her belly and the other under her, pushing her body closer. Sansa played with his hair but her other hand intertwined with Ramsay's fingers and they held each others hands over her stomach. She would always love this child and she promised that they wouldn't wish for anything. Then,a realization made its way into her head and onto her face as Ramsay stared at her.

"Sansa?" He asked

"Our child won't rule anything. Walda Frey's son will have Winterfell and our children will have nothing." She said and watched the anger and realization seep into Ramsay's eyes. He knew that the fat Lady Walda's child would have everything because he was a true born heor. Everything would be taken away from Ramsay. But Ramsay would not let his child feel the same way. As if his children were inferior to the Frey son. Ramsay pulled himself away from Sansa and grabbed his sword and bow. He was preparing to leave the room when Sansa stopped him.

"Ramsay." He paused "I want to come with you" Sansa said.

"Sansa. You and I both know you can't wield a weapon." He said as a matter of fact.

"You do know that my father trained me in archery as he did for all of my siblings. Just because I act like a Lady doesn't mean I don't know things" Sansa snapped. Ramsay stared at her for a little with a smirk on his face and the dropped the bow with the arrows in front of her. Sansa changed out of Ramsay's clothes and placed on a simple green dress. She grabbed the bow and arrows and walked towards Walda's room. She motioned at Ramsay to pause, hid her weapons behind her dress and knocked on Walda's door. 

"Lady Stark! What are you doing here at this time of day?!" Walda asked with a shocked but please look.

"Oh please, do call me Lady Bolton. My dear Lady, my husband and I have something most important to tell you." Sansa ushered Ramsay next to her. Walda began to look frightened. She never truly trusted Ramsay.

"Please come in." Lady Walda said while gulping loudly. Ramsay and Sansa pushed their way into Walda's chambers that she slept in alone.

"My Lady Frey, I am with child" Sansa said with a neutral face as Ramsay looked down at her with affection. 

"Oh how wonderful!" Walda pronounced. "Does Roose know? How wonderful will it be that our babies will be born so close to each other!"

"But you see, Walda, your baby sadly won't live to see my child" Ramsay said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Walda looked confused. "What do you mean?" She was worried now. She heard about what Ramsay did to those who crossed him.

"Your child will take everything from my children." Ramsay growled. "I refuse to let my children live like me. I will them anything they wish for and nothing will stand in my way. I will flay every man in my path until my children get what they deserve" He barked. Sansa put her hand on his shoulder and he calmed down slightly. But before Walda Frey could get another word in, Ramsay took out his hidden blade and stabbed her multiple times in the belly.

"This is exactly how Robb Stark's wife and child were killed by your grandfather" he whispered in her ear. "Sansa. Please finish her off."

"Sansa please" Walda Frey managed meekly as Sansa withdrew an arrow from the quiver, drew her arm back and shot perfectly in the middle of the Fat Walda Frey's stomach. Ramsay was giddy with happiness as he watched his wife shoot his stepmother with no mercy.

Ramsay took Sansa's hand and started to pull her away. "Come Sansa. Our work here is done."

X

When Sansa and Ramsay returned to their room, they settled back into their night clothes and retreated back to their bed. Ramsay and Sansa faced each other and he placed his hands on her belly again. 

"Now no one will cross your path again" Ramsay said with dark eyes full of happiness and kissed Sansa's belly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it EXTRA long and I hope it was juicy enough with lots of stuff to focus on! Next chapter, we'll focus more on Roose Bolton and Sansa's walks around Winterfell. How do you think Roose will react now that Walda is dead? Leave some comments down below on your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this fan fiction, Joffrey actually never died but is now married to Margeary and remains on the Iron Throne

Chapter 4

After Walda Frey's death, things became much more complicated in Winterfell. Sansa was scared to go on a simple walk in fear of being caught by the guards. Ramsay, however, knew that they were perfectly fine. He walked around with a sullen face but inside he felt joyful and relieved. The maester came to assume that there was an assassin in Winterfell and that everyone would need to be careful. Roose Bolton didn't particularly care for Walda but she was carrying his child. Roose would have to have another child in another way. He began to eye Sansa in the hallways and at their occasional dinners and Ramsay noticed it all. His beautiful blue eyes appeared dangerous when he saw Roose looking at or touching Sansa.

To spite his father, Ramsay made Sansa stand up during dinner with the Lords and Ladies of the North and he banged on the table for silence. 

"My Lords and Ladies, although we mourn the loss of Walda Frey, I have brought you some good news in this dark time." Ramsay stood behind Sansa and wrapped his arms around her so the his hands touched her belly. "My dear wife is with child!" Ramsay pronounced and there was a roar in the dining room. Sansa smiled lightly and kissed Ramsay's cheek. She had been wanting to announce it but didn't know what the response would be. Ramsay side eyed his father and saw how displeased Roose was. He smirked and jut to spite his father even more, kissed Sansa's belly and stood to kiss her lips. Roose was infuriated.

Sansa was four months pregnant when it happened. She was walking outside around the Godswood and and sat down by the Weirwood. 

"Edmund, please sit down. I may be here for a while." Sansa told her guard. At first, Edmund guarded Sansa in case she ran away but now he guarded her for the sake of her life. Her and her child were an important asset to the North now with Walda Frey and her son gone. Sansa sat on the snowy ground, her dress fanned around her and she began to pray. Praying for her child to be safe, praying to keep her siblings alive, praying that nothing could hurt her so long as she was here, praying that Joffrey would not find her. She also secretly prayed for Ramsay to stay safe and stay with her. She prayed until she heard footsteps crunching in the snow.

She turned, expecting to see Ramsay, but instead saw Roose approaching her. She stood up and Edmund did the same with his hand on his sword. Ramsay had told him that is father would try something. 

"Lady Sansa. I am so sorry to disturb you in your time of prayer." Roose said but his face showed something different

"It is quite alright. I was about to leave." Sansa said with a curious glance at him. What did Roose Bolton want now?

"Shall we walk back to Winterfell together?" He asked with his arm out. She looped her arm through his and walked back with him to the inner gates of Winterfell. They walked back in before Roose began talking.

"Lady Sansa, it is most unfortunate that my wife and child were killed." Roose said with no emotion on his face. Sansa's heart began to beat louder. Had Roose figured out that it was her and Ramsay?

"As you know," Roose continued, "I am in need of another bearer for my child and that would be you Lady Sansa." Roose smirked and glanced at Sansa's shocked face.

She slipped her arm out of his hold and glared at him. "I am devoted to my Lord Husband Ramsay and we are currently with child." Sansa said as a matter of fact.

Roose smiled with a devilish look and said, "There are ways to get rid of unwanted children if I'm not mistaken. And it's not unbelievable if Ramsay mysteriously dies on a hunting trip." Sansa gasped and began to back away from Roose

"I'll tell Ramsay. I'll tell him about your plans!" Sansa growled out looking around for any help. 

Roose merely shrugged. "I could just say that Ramsay was poisoned by our enemies and sadly they got to your unborn child as well with moon tea. If you tell Ramsay, I'll just kill him faster or make him unreliable in the public eye. Honestly my dear girl it's not that hard." Sansa was horrified at his words. He was willing to kill his own son just to get to Sansa and to hold the key to the North. Sansa knew that if she said anything, Ramsay's life would be on the line either way but her life would be as well. 

She looked down to the floor and walked away holding her stomach protectively. She just wanted some peace and quiet in the library. The last thing she wanted was to see Ramsay. If she did, she would tell him all about Roose's plan. No matter what ramsay did to her in the past, Sansa had found a way to push through that. 

Ramsay was there. He hadn't heard the words being exchanged but he saw Sansa's horrified expressions and his fathers lustful gaze. Ramsay was infuriated. Sansa was his and he would show his father that.

X

Sansa retreated back to her chamber and pulled on a long night gown and slept in the bed with the furs all the way up to her neck. Ramsay announced at dinner that he would be hunting and Roose have her a horrible glance. Sansa shivered at the thought of his eyes boring into her. 

Roose walked into Sansa's chambers later that evening and ripped the furs off of her. Her eyes opened quickly and she gasped and tried to push herself away. Roose held onto her legs with one hand and the other covered her mouth. He was going to kill Ramsay's child and put his own into her. Sansa whimpered as Roose began lifting up her dress. Suddenly, a cold yet familiar voice rang out from the corner of the room. 

"Don't you know that you shouldn't touch what isn't yours?" Ramsay said while emerging from the shadows of the room. Sansa pulled out of Roose's iron grip while he was in shock and she ran into Ramsay's open arms. She hugged him tightly and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"You came into MY room, trying to kill MY child and sleep with MY wife in MY bed. You told me to change for her and the moment I do, you decide to rape her. You honestly didn't think that I was going to go off hunting when I saw the way you glanced at her in the dining room. I had to restrain myself from gouging your eyeballs out of your fucking head! Are you really so desperate father? My child will love and will be raised better than how I was. You raped my mother. YOU WILL NOT LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY WIFE TOO!" Ramsay roared in anger. Sansa looked up at her husband and realized that the Ramsay she grew fond of was no longer there. Instead, his beautiful eyes were glaring ice daggers at his father and he looked as if he was itching to kill someone. 

Ramsay secretly pulled out his dagger and handed it to Sansa. She felt the cool blade graze against her fingertips and realizes what's Ramsay wanted her to do. She grasped the knife and readied herself. 

"Sansa, my beauty. Do you remember what my father said to your brother when he so gruesomely killed him?" Ramsay said as if it was a cue for Sansa. She unwrapped herself from Ramsay's arms and walked towards Roose. 

"The Starks AND the Boltons send their regards" and with that, she stabbed Roose Bolton in the chest and watched the light leave his eyes. 

"We could saw he was poisoned by our enemies" Sansa said with sarcasm and a smirk on her face. Ramsay looked pleased at what his wife did and sent for his trusted guard, Edmund, to throw the body to the dogs. Once the body was taken out, Sansa retreated to their bed and pulled the furs back over her again. It was a cold night in Winterfell and she wanted Ramsay's strong and safe arms to hold her. 

She told him to come to their bed and she immediately wrapped herself around him. Their hands were intertwined over her pregnant belly. His other hand was idly in her hair and her hand was pressed against his cheek.

Sansa began showering Ramsay with grateful kisses and he stopped her by holding her back a bit and said something he had been longing to say since they were growing fond of each other. 

"I am yours and you are mine. From this day till the end of my days, my love". 

Sansa froze and looked at Ramsay in silence. She wasn't sure what was more shocking. His recitement or the fact that he called her his love. She began thinking about what to say. 

Ramsay didn't know why he said it but his heart was breaking slowly. It appeared as if Sansa didn't reciprocate his feelings. Finally she traced his jawline and made him look at her. 

"I am yours and you are mine. From this day till the end of my days" then she added something that made Ramsay's heart skip a beat and made her proud. 

"I love you and you love me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOILA! You have no idea how many times this chapter deleted and how much times I had to rewrite it! But it was worth it! How did you feel about the last line!? Let me know by commenting below! Love you all ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Life in Winterfell was finally peaceful. Ramsay managed to convince Walder Frey that his granddaughter died in childbirth. Sansa was getting bigger every week. It was a surprise to her and Ramsay at how fast she had reached her eighth month of pregnancy nearing the ninth and how the maester assumed that it was a girl. Ramsay didn't mind. Girl or boy. As long as his child was alive and well, he couldn't care less. A letter arrived at Winterfell from the King. That is to say Joffrey, the unrightful king of the seven kingdoms. Ramsay stared at it for what seemed like forever. He was sitting in his study fiddling with a blade. He finally decided to tear open the letter. It read the following: "Lord Ramsay Bolton. Your wife has become a traitor and your marriage is not seen as true in the eyes of the gods. However, I am willing to overlook the marriage to my uncle as it wasn't consummated. But in return, I demand that you bring yourself, your wife and your unborn child to King's Landing where we shall judge your fates collectively." Ramsay thought carefully after reading this letter. Joffrey wanted his wife and hearing from Sansa about what he had done to her, Ramsay just couldn't hand Sansa over. And she was nearing her time to give birth. He couldn't. Their child wouldn't be born on the long and dangerous road to King's Landing. 

X

Sansa could sense that something was wrong. She ate dinner in the dining hall silently and watched Ramsay. He looked confused, angry and in thought all at once. "What troubles you, Ramsay?" Sansa finally said, sighing and moving her plate and utensils away. Her hands rested on her stomach and Ramsay couldn't help but feel worse. 

"Joffrey." Ramsay snarled. "He wants us to face justice and go to King's Landing." 

"So we'll go" Ramsay looked at Sansa with stunned eyes. 

"Sansa. You will not go out there while Winter is coming and give birth to our child in the back of a wagon in the middle of the road!" Ramsay said trying to sound understanding. 

"Ramsay I'm not made of glass. I've had quite enough of this. I may be carrying your child but it is still my body! I say that we go and we see what that pompous so called king wants from us." 

"He'll hurt you, Sansa. I can't risk it." Ramsay pleaded 

Sansa stood from her seat and walked close to his chair. "He won't. Because you'll be there with me. You can cut off his hands if he even tries to touch me. Remember Ramsay" Sansa kissed him on the forehead, "our swords are sharp". And with that, Sansa walked away. 

X

She spent the rest of the day in the library researching quick routes to King's Landing. She didn't want to admit it but her child was to be born on the road. After hours spent in the library and walking down to the kitchens to grab a snack, Sansa walked back to her room. The hallways of Winterfell were empty and the guards were in there rooms. Sansa always sent the guards away, trying to give them a peaceful amount to themselves. That's when she felt a hand grab her from behind and hold a knife right under her pregnant belly. Sansa let out an ear shattering scream as she felt the knife cut slowly into her skin. 

X 

Ramsay was on his way back to his chambers from a meeting when he heard it. The scream. He began running towards and saw Sansa in the distance. He ran close to her before she turned around to face him. "Ramsay" she whimpered when she let her hands drop from the cut under her stomach and showed him her hands drenched in her own blood.

Ramsay ran to the closest living quarters of the servants and told them to run for a maester. 

"Who..." Ramsay began when he reached back to Sansa. 

"Myranda" Sansa let out with a cry. Ramsay felt too many emotions at once to focus on just one. He picked up Sansa and brought her to their chambers. 

"I will be back Sansa my love. Don't worry" Ramsay ran out. He banged on all of the guards doors and ordered them to find Myranda at once. 

X

Sansa was in horrible, gut wrenching pain. The maester began examining her body and have her milk of the poppy. She heard the maester talking with a handmaiden. The baby would have to come out today. If it didn't, the child would surely die. Sansa braced herself as the maester cut into her a bit wider and she screamed. She would need much more milk of the poppy at this point. 

X

Ramsay had surely cornered her. He saw a shadow in the darkness and followed after it quietly. Myranda had hidden herself in the crypts of Winterfell all the way in the future tombs for the younger Starks. Ramsay and his trusted guard Edmund dragged her out and pushed her along to the cells of Winterfell. 

"Please Ramsay I did this for us!" Myranda pleaded with her life. 

"Ser Edmund. See to it that she is gagged and tied up. And have her flayed before dawn rises." Myranda stared at with him sadness. "I would do it myself but the love of my life is upstairs in need of me" Ramsay smirked at the expression of shock that appeared on Myranda's face. He walked away and quickly ran when he turned around the corner. His wife needed him. 

X

"Sansa" she heard him calling her but it was all a blur. Sansa was in pain. Her child had to come out. She knew that but it pained her. Ramsay held her hand tightly and looked as the maester worked to receive their child from Sansa's belly. 

"Can they both be saved?" Ramsay asked with concern. 

"If Sansa pushes through the child's birth, then she will live. It's lucky that the blade hadn't come to cut anywhere else." Ramsay kissed Sansa's forehead as the maester told of his concerns

"We're ready" the maester said. It was time for their child to come out. Sansa held Ramsay's hand tighter, as if it was possible, and she felt the searing hot pain in her belly and screamed as she never had before. 

Then her vision went black. 

Until she heard crying. 

She fainted in shock. But she woke up again after hours of being unconscious. 

She looked around her chambers and saw Ramsay sitting in front of the fireplace in a rocking chair holding a bundle of cloth. Sansa rustled in the sheets trying to get up but Ramsay turned and stopped her. 

"The maester said you can't move for the next 3 days." Ramsay said with a smile on his face. It was a genuine smile and not his psychotic smirk that was rarely seen anymore. Sansa touched her stomach and saw the stitches around it. 

"Can we carry any more?" Sansa asked with worry. 

"Maester said you may but we cannot try until 2 weeks. You must be careful, Sansa" Ramsay with considerate care and compassion. Sansa finally decided to look at the bundle he held. 

"A boy." Ramsay said. He handed Sansa the tiny baby he held in his arms and watched the mother and son meet each other for the first time. Ramsay moved his back to the headboard of the bed and helped Sansa sit up. He rested his arm around her back protectively and the other was wrapped around his newborn son. 

"Have you named him?" Sansa asked. She secretly had been wanting to name her children but it was fine if Ramsay did it. Just then, she saw a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

"Ramsay Bolton, if you named my child anything idiotic I will have our marriage annulled" Sansa joked but Ramsay merely laughed. 

"I reckon Joffrey will have a tantrum when he hears our son's mighty name" Ramsay merely said. Sansa lifted one eyebrow in confusion. What name could he have picked?

"Ned. Short for Eddard" Ramsay stared and looked at his beautiful son. Ned had the face of Sansa but his eyes and hair were from Ramsay. Sansa looked at Ramsay and tears of joy poured from her face. The gods hadn't forsaken her. They kept her child safe, they kept her safe, and kept Ramsay safe. But they changed a few words of Sansa's. Instead of her being safe from Ramsay, the gods let her be safe WITH Ramsay. 

X

A week later, the wagon was fully loaded with clothes, food, extra furs, tents and water. The guards were ready to leave. Ned was wrapped into his small clothing that Sansa had made for him. She took the liberty of wrapping him in furs as well and used a thin piece of rabbit fur to cover his mouth and nose, so as not to get sick. Sansa wore her dress and a thick but warm cloak. She made sure that Ned was also wrapped into her cloak and covered both of them with another fur. 

"Are you sure he'll be fine" Ramsay asked as he got into the wagon and moved next to Sansa and looked at the small little Ned. 

"Oh Ramsay stop fussing. He'll be perfectly fine. It's a month ride and shorter if we have less stops. He's warm enough and so am I" Sansa said trying to reassure him. 

For extra measures, Ramsay wrapped his large cloak around Sansa and covered all three of them with a large fur. Ramsay kissed the top of Ned's forehead and Sansa on the lips before he told the driver and the guards to get going. They were on their way to King's Landing. 

They were on their way to see Joffrey.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sansa didn't like to stay in her tent. She wandered around the grounds on which they would camp, with Ned wrapped around her hip. She greeted all of the guards with warm smiles and occasionally made them food that she prepared. Ramsay always Insisted that she go back to the tent and rest but she refused. Eventually, he would give up and made his rounds around the camp. He liked to take Ned around and watched him play as Ramsay listened to each of the guards reporting their findings. There was no ambush just yet. 

X

After two weeks of traveling, the wagon wheel had broken and Sansa was forced to ride on horseback with Ned bundled in her arms. By the time they reached King's Landing, the weather was warm and the Wardens of the North seldom needed their cloaks now but Ramsay insisted that Sansa wear a think cloak. She knew exactly why. Joffrey insisted that her father was a traitor and Sansa knew the people would surely kill her if they knew who she was. 

Sansa put the hood of her cloak onto her head and tucked her noticeable auburn hair into the hood. Ned was wrapped in his small blanket and cooed as Ramsay held him tightly to his chest. 

The guards stopped them and Ramsay gave them the letter. They were let into the Red Keep and Sansa looked around. 

"It's exactly how I remembered it" she grimaced. She looked up with her eyes closed and exhales a breath. She opened her eyes and stared at the heads on spikes. Including her fathers. Joffrey refused to send it back because he wanted to make it a lesson to them all. 

Ramsay placed Sansa's hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. His face, however, was reflecting disgust and anger. Joffrey had touched his wife. Joffrey let his guards beat and undress her in public. Ramsay never liked to share what was his and Sansa was most definitely his. 

X

"Bring them in." Joffrey said while holding onto the handle of his throne with his anticipation. Rumors of Ramsay had found themselves down to the South and Joffrey couldn't wait to see what had been done with Sansa. But what he saw didn't meet his expectations. 

Instead of walking in with shame, Sansa walked into the throne room with her head high, following Ramsay. There were no visible scars or bruises on her and she seemed as if she felt reassured instead of cowering with fear. 

Ramsay stopped in front of the steps to the Iron Throne and shifted Ned to hand him over to Sansa. Joffrey watched with interest. Ramsay eyes gave a slight glimmer when he looked over to Sansa but would flash darkly when he faced Joffrey again. 

"And what exactly can my wife and I do for you, my king?" Ramsay spat with anger and disrespect. Joffrey made a mental point to not forget that. 

"Lord Ramsay. As you know, your 'wife' is not truly yours. She was wed to my uncle" Joffrey stated the small fact with a smirk placed on his face.

"If I may." Sansa walked forwards and stood shoulder to shoulder with Ramsay. "Your uncle and I never consummated our marriage, your majesty. Therefore, my marriage to Ramsay is completely lawful." Joffrey stared at her with malice but placed an evil grin on his face. 

"If I am not mistaken, I would say that you love your husband. Haven't you heard of the things he would do to woman who were just like you? Do you trust your husband, Lady Stark?" Joffrey said, leaning in his throne slightly. 

"Lady Bolton" Ramsay corrected while gritting his teeth. Sansa gently nudged Ramsay with her elbow, wanting to be careful of Ned. 

"My king, my Lord Husband and I have grown to love each other and our child. I trust Ramsay with my life." Sansa spoke the truth and everyone in the room could tell. Ramsay Bolton had developed a soft spot for his wife. Sansa just then thought of saying something witty but chose instead to shut her mouth. Joffrey was quite surprised but he began to fill with rage. How had Sansa Stark survived? Especially with that monster?

"Bring your child to me." Joffrey ordered

Sansa was hesitant but knew what would happen if she failed to listen. She walked up the stairs to the throne cautiously and placed Ned in Joffrey's arms. He stared at Ned like a snake stared at its prey. 

"Why Sansa he looks just like you. But he has the brute's eye and hair color." Joffrey said aloud and smirked when he saw Ramsay's fists clench. "And his name?" Joffrey asked. 

Ramsay stepped forward and called out the name with pride. "Eddard, Ned for short, after his noble grandfather". Joffrey filled with rage at Ramsay's words. 

"Eddard Stark was a traitor to the kingdom and he will be treated as such, even in his death. Your son's name bears no nobleness in your King's eyes." Joffrey spat with a twinge of anger. 

"The North remembers, 'your majesty'. We will always remember the honorable LORD Eddard Stark of Winterfell" Ramsay had blurred it out but made himself sound poised and respectful. Joffrey squinted at him with rage and stood up. 

"Call for a handmaiden. Tell her to show our guests to their rooms" Joffrey had acted surprisingly well but Sansa knew something would happen eventually. She dipped her head and ushered for Ramsay to do the same. After he had copied her, Ramsay hooked his arm through Sansa's and walked off towards their room. 

X

Not soon after getting settled into their chambers, Sansa was informed that she and Ramsay would join Joffrey for dinner. The invitation made no mention of Ned but Sansa would not leave her son lying about in the red keep. She bathed and dressed into an exquisite dress. It was a grayish hue and had sleeves that were longer than her arms. The top was cut open slightly but Sansa made sure it didn't show her bosom too much. Ramsay walked in and handed her a thin black piece of fabric. When Sansa wrapped it around her waist, she noticed two small gold symbols embroidered into it. A small Bolton and Stark sigil. 

"Oh Ramsay. It's beautiful." Sansa exclaimed. 

"That's exactly what my beautiful wife deserves Sansa. Something as equally beautiful" he stated as he kissed her cheek. 

"Please promise me you won't anger him" Sansa tried to look strong but Ramsay could sense the fear that she had built up inside of her. 

He promised but made a note that he mustn't let Sansa become too deeply disturbed by Joffrey's action. 

X

When the time for dinner came, Sansa was as nervous as ever. Seated around the table were; Cersei, Joffrey, Margeary, Tommen, and Jaimie. Everyone turned to stare at Ramsay and Sansa walked in. 

"I see you brought the child" Joffrey said with boredom in his voice. 

"MY son. We won't leave him around this castle, your grace." Ramsay corrected and informed him. They took their places and Ned was placed on a carpet to play for the time being. Cersei stared coldly at Sansa. 

Everyone in King's Landing believed that Sansa was very close to killing Joffrey, so when Cersei saw Sansa walking into the dining room without so much as a care, she grew infuriated. Sansa was married to Ramsay, a bastard who they said was malicious and cruel, but Cersei saw that he was tame and happy. Happy to be in love with Sansa. It made Cersei angry. 

Cersei believed that she had suffered just about enough as Sansa. Of course she didn't, but she thought it was unfair. Cersei had married the King but was unhappy with her life. Her husband would sleep with whores and have hundreds of bastards roaming the streets. He ignored her and never loved her. Yet here was Sansa. She married a bastard who was known as a savage and a psychopath but yet, Ramsay respected Sansa completely. He slept with no other woman and loved Sansa and her child unconditionally. A rumor was heard that Ramsay killed his own father and a woman named as Myranda because they had threatened Sansa's life. 

"Sansa Stark. Last I saw you, you tried to poison my son." Cersei spoke with a smile but her eyes showed blood lust. 

Sansa dipped her head. "Please Queen Mother, I go by Bolton now. And I understand that you still believe it was I who tried to kill Joffrey, but believe me when I say this. Many people want Joffrey dead." Sansa let the truth spill from her mouth before she could stop herself. 

Cersei smiled but Joffrey was enraged. 

"You know full well that you did try to kill me and I won't have you telling lies in my own castle. You say that the people want me dead!? I've given them everything." Joffrey began rising from his chair and moving towards Sansa. "The people love my Queen and I. May I say, Lady Sansa, that you were an idiot for naming your son after your father. After a traitor to the South and to my whole kingdom. Now you and your husband believe that you rule the North? A whore such as you and your bastard husband will never rule the North. Not while I sit on the Iron Throne!" Joffrey yelled it out loud and put his hand up, ready to strike Sansa. 

Ramsay stood up in a flash and rushed to his wife's side. He grabbed Joffrey's hand and looked at him with a face full of malice and horrible plans. 

"We mustn't touch what isn't ours." Ramsay slowly whispered out. Jaimie stood with his hand on his sword but Ramsay was even quicker. He pulled out a small dagger and put it against Joffrey's neck. 

"King Joffrey, is it? I find that very hard to believe considering your mother is a brother fucker. Did you really not know? Well, I'd just like to talk to you. What do you think gives you the right to insult and try to beat my wife? You really should know better. Hasn't my poor darling wife suffered enough by your squirming, tiny hands? Yet you invite us here so that you can talk about her father, call her a whore, and call me a brute and a bastard. You don't know the half of the things I have done to protect Sansa and my son. So if you believe that you can touch my beauty Sansa once more, you are so sadly mistaken." Ramsay pulled the dagger away from Joffrey's neck and backed away. 

"And you, Queen Mother, I hope you enjoy matching your twin brother much more than you already do" Cersei was confused but Ramsay revealed his idea. He grabbed Cersei's right hand and cut it off. Jaimie ran towards Ramsay and pulled out his sword. Margeary and Tommen watched in shock the whole time. 

"Sansa grab Ned. You will let us leave now. We will reach Winterfell and I will declare war on you. But if you so dare touch us before than, you can be sure that I will cut Joffrey's throat next time. You know that is a promise." Ramsay called out to Jaimie. 

Jaimie hesitated but he let them leave and rushed for the maester. Ramsay grabbed Sansa's hand and rushed out with Ned cradled in her arms. They reached their horses and saddled up quickly before retrieving a wagon that belonged to those who lived in the Red Keep. 

"Ramsay…" Sansa started with a quiet voice. "What have you done?" 

"I protected you, my love. We once said 'I am yours and you are mine'. Well, you must realize by now that I will always protect whatever is mine. You, Lady Sansa are mine, along with our son. I will love you till the end of my days. Not even Joffrey can stop me." And it was the truth. Ramsay would do whatever he could to protect Sansa and Ned.

And she knew it. 

Sansa leaned forward and slowly kissed Ramsay on the lips. She pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"I think" Sansa began, "that Ned deserves a little sibling or two." 

Ramsay raised his eyebrows at her in surprise and chuckled. 

"Whatever will make you happy, my love. Whatever makes you happy" Ramsay whispered in her ear as she drifted off to sleep. She was safe and nothing could hurt her when she was with Ramsay. 

Everyone knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO! So sorry that I haven't updated recently guys but I just started schiol again ugh. Anyways I tried to make this chapter REALLLY long. I hope you guys enjoy it! If you have any questions, feel free to comment down below! I love all of your positive comments and reviews though and I absolutely LOVE when you guys ask for more (it's the only thing that motivated me tbh)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (there is a lemon in this chapter!!)

"Lord Bolton! You're back so soon!" 

Many guards and maesters were confused. They believed that Joffrey would surely put Sansa and Ramsay to death but instead here they were, arriving as quickly as possible. 

Ramsay merely walked past them and called out orders. His last one shocked everyone the most. 

"Maester Tinew, send a raven to all of the noble houses around us. We need as much allies as we can get."

X

Ned was almost 3 months old. Sansa noticed that he grew everyday to look more like Ramsay. She didn't mind. She always believed that Ramsay was handsome. 

Sansa loved to watch Ramsay play with Ned. He was always so gentle even though he was rough with his men. It was a hidden side of Ramsay that no knew but Sansa. 

X

Sansa and Ramsay sat on the highest table in the dining hall. All of the guards and servants of Winterfell sat on the lower level of tables. The guards already noticed that things were different between Sansa and Ramsay. They were closer than ever before. It was the first time in months that Sansa sat in the dining hall. The last time she was there, Ned hadn't been conceived yet. 

Everyone who worked in Winterfell noticed the way they responded to each other. Sansa would unknowingly place her hand on Ramsay's knee, or he would grasp her hand tightly before holding it. Throughout the conversations and meals, Sansa would flash him small grins, in which Ramsay's face would find a smile on it and his eyes glimmered. And God bless the person who would stare at Sansa for too long. Ramsay developed a habit of tossing knives dangerously close to those who would stare at Sansa in a way that Ramsay didn't appreciate. After the incident with Joffrey, things were different between Sansa and Ramsay. It seemed as if they only trusted each other and no one else. 

After her dinner, Sansa picked up Ned and walking past Ramsay, squeezed his shoulder lightly and began swaying out of the dining hall with a smile on her face. 

X

They had a room prepared for Ned. The only entrance was through Sansa and Ramsay's chambers. They believed it wasn't safe for him to be alone anymore, but they still needed privacy. She quickly fed her son and changed him into a pair of pajamas. She sat in the rocking chair by the fire and held Ned in her arms until he fell asleep. She took him to his room and placed in the small makeshift crib then she left the room and walked into her own. She pulled off the dress she was wearing and settled into her bed with her night shift clinging to her cold body. 

X

Ramsay took Sansa's squeeze as a signal. He waited until all the guards were out of the dining hall and proceeded to slowly walk towards his chambers. He opened the door to find Sansa in the bed, turned so that her back was to the door. He snuck into Ned's room and caressed his small child's head before he went back to his own chamber and changed into a pair of loose trousers without a shirt. 

When he climbed into bed, he felt a shift next to him. Sansa turned to face him but his back was to her. 

"Have you been waiting for me this whole time?" Ramsay knowingly said with his back still towards her. Sansa grew tired of playing his teasing game and she tugged him so that he would face her. 

"And what makes you think that I've been waiting for you?" Sansa asked trying to keep a serious face. 

"Your look in the dining hall said it all." Ramsay whispered in her ear. Sansa shivered at the feeling of his breath on her skin.

Although Sansa had grown closer to Ramsay, she was still hesitant when he talked to her seductively. She couldn't help but remember what was done long ago. Of course she loved Ramsay with all of her heart now, but the Ramsay that had once abused her was a whole other person and she could see him come out sometimes. 

Sansa's body stiffened suddenly without her willing it to and Ramsay backed away. 

"Sansa?" His eyes flickered with confusion and a hint of anger. After all this time, he felt as if she still couldn't trust him. 

"I'm fine Ramsay I'm sorry" she tried quickly apologizing. 

He cupped her face with one hand and roughly turned her gaze towards him. 

"Tell me what it is?" He calmly stated. Sansa could've sworn that she saw a small glimmer of sadness in his eyes. She immediately felt horrible. Ramsay had killed Myranda and his own father for her but she still couldn't escape from the past. 

She turned her head so that his hand would fall and she sat forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek. 

"I'm sorry but bedding you is hard for me. My mind can't seem to overcome what you've done so long ago" she quietly whispered. Of course Sansa had bedded Ramsay before, but she felt as if her emotions got the better of her. Also, Roose had threatened her into it. Now that it was by will, Sansa wasn't so sure. 

Ramsay felt three emotions all at once; disgust, anger and shame. Disgust and shame for himself. Anger at Sansa for not trusting him enough. 

He groaned loudly and got up from the bed. "How much more must I do?! I killed my own father for you!" Ramsay hissed loudly. He pulled on a shirt and proceeded to walk out of his room. Sansa cried out for him to come back, but he wasn't listening. 

X

Sansa felt like an idiot. She let Ramsay walk out without going after him. At that point, she decided that she WOULD go after him. Whether she trusted him to bed her didn't matter. They had a son together and that was enough. 

Sansa walked to Ned's room and picked him up. He was cradled into her arms and fell back asleep as Sansa left her chamber. 

X

Sansa had looked for Ramsay all night. She was about to retire to her chambers during breakfast time but she had a feeling that she could try there. Ramsay loved to eat with his men and show his power in the dining hall. She looked around the corner of the wall and peered through the doors of the dining hall. She saw Ramsay sitting at the table on the platform but he didn't look entertained. His elbow was balanced on the table and propped up to balance his chin in the palm of his hand. 

In his other hand, he spun his blade. His eyes wandered around the room with sheer frustration but he tried to pass it off as boredom. That whole night, Ramsay wondered whether he should go back to his room or not. He came to the conclusion that it wasn't fair for his wife to simply use him. She needed a baby so she wouldn't die. She wanted a child because Myranda killed all those from before. Ramsay was simply a toy that provided the seed. He thought that until he saw Sansa come through the door and into the dining hall.

He always fought with her about her dresses. She argued that wearing her dresses were the most important thing to her. She was represented as a lady. Ramsay could tell that she was being serious. She never left the chambers without even a simple dress on.

But tonight, she walked out of her room with Ned in her arms and her night shift that clung to her body. He looked at her with blue eyes piercing into hers and a smirk found its way onto his lips and one of his eyebrows went up with mischief. The look was wiped off when he realized that every man in the hall was looking at her with eyes full of lust. She may have been their lord's wife, but they were also men. Their thoughts could never change. Ramsay immediately scowled and watched as Sansa just moved closer to him. Her bare feet slapped against the floor and her head was held up high. Ramsay had always liked Sansa's attitude. After living in King's Landing, she could care less about what they were saying about her at that very moment. She kept walking closer to Ramsay with a determined look on her face.

The hall was completely silent. No one dared to make a noise. Sansa walked up to where Ramsay was and sat down next to him. Ramsay glared at every guard and servant in the hall until they turned and started talking to themselves again. Sansa took one look at Ramsay and forced him to hold his son. He looked down at Ned who looked more like Ramsay everyday. 

"This is why I'm here. Because I have a son who I love." She paused and took a deep breath. "And my husband, whom I love more than life itself. You will be in bed tonight Ramsay, even if I have to drag you there myself" She shoved her chair away from the table and sauntered out of the dining room. Ramsay looked down at Ned who was cooing at his father and sighed. 

X

Sansa knew it took nerve to do what she had just done. She pretended like nothing had happened. She changed into a simple dress and went up to the library. Her father always went up there when he was preparing for war. Sansa learned that she cared more about her issue with Ramsay then the topic of war and slammed her book shut. She stood up from her chair and wandered around the grounds until she reached the archery training area. She picked up a spare bow and arrows and began launching them at the target. 

Ramsay watched Sansa with interest. He was on a scaffold watching her the entire time she shot arrow after arrow. He only prayed that Ned wouldn't give away his location. Ramsay could sense that Sansa was feeling flustered and it made him glad. He thought that she was at fault. He had done so much for her and yet she couldn't let the idea that he would hurt her go. 

Ramsay clutched Ned even closer and went over to the Godswood. He often saw Sansa sitting by the Weirwood and praying. He didn't know what for but apparently her prayers came true because she kept going. He wrapped Ned tightly into his cloak and sat on the ground and leaned forwards. He closed his eyes and mumbled words to himself before he gave up and began speaking his mind.

"My wife still believes that I will hurt her in some way. Please, let her realize that I've dedicated my whole life to changing for her." He screamed aloud before he stood and walked away.

X

Sansa sat at dinner all alone. Ramsay wasn't in the dining area and neither was Ned. She ate slowly, trying to drag out time to see if he would come. Once all the patrons at Winterfell left, Sansa gave up and came to the conclusion that Ramsay wouldn't come. She stood from her place at the table and walked to their chambers. She tugged the door open and stepped inside. Sansa was angry. She specifically told Ramsay to go back to their chambers but he hadn't. They were completely empty. 

A sudden feeling dropped in her stomach. Where was Ned? What if Ramsay was in danger? Ned had been with him the whole day? She ran over to the door connecting her bedroom to Ned's and was shocked. Ramsay sat in a chair close to the fire with Ned in his arms, drinking a bottle of milk. Ramsay's back was towards Sansa but he could tell that she entered the room. She walked up close to the father and son and placed a hand on Ned's head and another hand on Ramsay's shoulder. She smiled and looked up to Ramsay. His face reflected annoyance and anger at her. She backed away as he stood from the chair and placed Ned into his sleeping cot before exiting the room. Sansa followed after him.

Ramsay shut the door to Ned's room and took off his clothes to settle into the bath a handmaiden had drawn up a little bit ago. He leaned his head against the metal tub and closed his eyes, not wishing to look at Sansa. He heard the water across from him and opened his eyes to see Sansa submerging herself across from him in the tub. He closed his eyes but he could sense her gaze on his body.

"What do you want, Sansa?" He asked impatiently. She was silent for a minute then began to speak.

"Ramsay. You have to understand..." At those words, Ramsay's eyes shot open. She looked into them and saw the beautiful blue become deathly dark. 

"Do you think before you speak, Sansa? That used to be one of my favorite things about you but now I'm not so sure. Right now, I certainly do NOT understand! My father, Walda Frey and Myranda were killed because of you. I am currently preparing to go to war with Joffrey BECAUSE... OF... YOU. So what I don't understand is why you, Sansa, would dwell on the past?! You know that I regret what I once did but I can't take it when you act disgusted!" Ramsay poured out his heart to Sansa for what seemed like the first time. he made a move to stand up but Sansa quickly moved forward and trapped his body under hers as her bare chest touched his in the metal tub. She held down his wrists so he wouldn't try to force her off. He gave a shocked look and tried wriggling out from under her but it was no use.

"Ramsay, listen!" she sternly declared out. He stopped moving to give her a moment to explain. "I know that everything you've done is to protect me. But you must understand. I've seen what you've done to people who go against you. You show mercy to no one." He looked disappointed but she continued on before he could say anything. "But you once told me that you were not a monster. You also told me that you will love me till the end of your days. I still believe that. As for my issue, I DO trust you... with my whole life in fact. I just want you to take the bedding slowly. I do love you Ramsay." She let go of one of his wrists and caressed his face. "I know you love me too. Don't leave me because of mistakes I made. I know you hate to be wrong, but if you were to leave me and Ned, you'll live with that mistake for the rest of your life." She bluntly said. 

While his one wrist was out of her iron grip, he wriggled the other one free. He looked at her with his eyes now appearing to be twinkling. After a minute, Sansa was leaning back to go to her other side of the tub but Ramsay placed his hands on her shoulders. She turned her head to look at him but he pulled her closer to him and pressed her into his chest so that she was enveloped into a hug. She was slightly taken aback and when Sansa's shock faded away, Ramsay pulled her back and grasped her wrists with his fists. He stood and pulled her up with him. He swung her naked body over his shoulder like she was a bag.

"Ramsay!" Sansa screeched. She had absolutely no idea of what he was going to do. He ignored her and strided over to their bed. He gently placed her on it and moved over to his side. He hopped in next to her and pulled her closer. She sighed. She told him to take it slow but here he was, trying to bed her she thought. She was completely wrong. He placed her so that her back was to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt as she relaxed into them. 

"I would never leave you and my son." Ramsay softly spoke into her hair. "You, my wife, are far too important." He leaned his head back and looked at her face. "Plus, I would never trust those bastards that stare at you in the dining hall."

Sansa giggled and settled comfortably in Ramsay's strong arms. She began contemplating if she should go through with her thoughts. She came to the conclusion that both her and Ramsay deserved it and she would get past her dwelling thoughts. 

Ramsay was very close to falling asleep when Sansa pulled herself out of his arms. They were both still naked but completely fine with it. She pushed him so that he was on his back and she got on top of him. He gave her a quizzical look.

"I thought you said take it slow" he said innocently.

"I told you to take it slow while we were in bed. I didn't mean to never do it" she shrugged.

"Well in that case..." Ramsay flipped them around so that she was under him. She grew nervous but tried to calm herself down. She was in the arms of the love of her life. She knew he wouldn't do anything to harm her.

Ramsay braced his arms on both sides of Sansa's heads and hovered above her. He stared down at her. Her fiery red hair was splayed out all over her pillow and her dark blue eyes were gleaming with happiness and a bit of unwanted fear. He understood now and made a note that he would let her enjoy this for the most part. 

Sansa looked up at him as he stared down at her. He silently stayed like that for a minute as if contemplating something before Sansa reached up with both of her hands and cupped his face. She pulled his head down hard and kissed him with all of her emotions put into it. Happiness, safety, fear, desire and lust. During their kiss, Ramsay's hands found their way to Sansa's breasts and grasped one, massaging it under his hand. She lightly moaned against his lips and he broke the kiss. He trailed his head downwards and sucked at Sansa's nipple, watching her writhe underneath him.

"Our son gets his food from those! They're not your play things" Sansa said with a gasp for air.

Ramsay pulled her breast out of his mouth and smirked at her flushed appearance. He went lower so that he was closer to her folds. He inserted two fingers into her and watched as she grabbed the sheets under her and arched her back. He inserted another finger and watched as Sansa went wild. He took his fingers out and began licking at the bulb beneath her folds. That's was when Sansa lost it. Ramsay knew where she was the most sensitive and he liked to tease her. He wrapped his lips around her bulb and began flicking his tongue cross it, causing Sansa to go wild. She began moaning and grabbed at his hair. Her thoughts drifted away from her head as the pleasure settled into it's place. 

He pulled away from her folds and had her let go of his curls. He aligned himself to her entrance and gently stroked himself against her crisp hairs to get her ready. 

He slowly inserted him into her entrance. Sansa wrapped her legs around his waist and immediately went for his back. She started clawing at it and scratching, unaware of Ramsay's hisses. She closed her eyes, fearful of what would happen. Ramsay leaned down and kissed her eyes lightly.

"Open your eyes Sansa" He said gently and she did just that. Instead of seeing the person on her wedding night, she saw a new person. Ramsay Bolton truly changed himself for her and she was truly grateful. She reached up and kissed him on the lips while he steadily rocked into her.

After several minutes of the steady pace, Sansa could tell that Ramsay was aching to go faster. IN truth, she herself was becoming bored and needed more for her arousal. She began bucking her hips closer to his as if signaling her permission. Ramsay began to go only slightly faster and harder, not wanting to hurt Sansa but after a while, his own desire overpowered him. He went faster and faster, pounding into her harder each time. Unlike what Ramsay thought, Sansa was enjoying herself. She shifted her waist so that he could go deeper into her. After a while, she leaned forwards to Ramsay's ear.

"Harder, Ramsay. Faster!" She groaned. Her moans were making him wild and he went faster than ever before. The sound of Sansa's moans, the moving bed and their flesh slapping together only spurred him on further. Ramsay leaned over Sansa and bit her earlobe gently. She scratched his back and saw the way that he enjoyed the pain. She tugged his hair back and he hissed with pain and pleasure. He snapped his hair out of her grip and bit her on the breast. 

Sansa came before him and she moaned loudly and clutched the sheets underneath her. After five strokes, Ramsay came as well and stilled inside of Sansa. He pulled out of her and settled down next to her in their bed. He laid flat on his back until Sansa turned to face him. She opened her arms and pulled him so that he was on his side. She lifted herself so that his arm was underneath her and the other wrapped around her waist. She buried her head into his chest and pulled the furs up so that they could be warm the entire night. 

"No one gets to choose whom they love, but I'm glad I love you." Ramsay said and tipped Sansa's chin so she could look at him. His blue eyes were gleaming more than ever before. "You are the moon of my life. That's all I know and all I need to know. If this is a dream," Ramsay looked into Sansa's eyes as if he were seeing her soul. "I will kill the man who tries to wake me." He leaned forwards and kissed Sansa gently but with passion on her lips and settled back into the bed. Sansa pulled herself even closer to Ramsay and tangled her legs with his. She gave a quick peck on his chest and leaned her head against it. Sansa toyed with Ramsay's hair and listened to his gentle heartbeat that's beat was calm and relaxed. Before she could sleep, Ramsay tilted her head again and gave a quick kiss. 

"Until the end of my days, I will love you. Cersei Lannister once told me that the more people I love, the weaker I am and that the only people I can trust, are my children. That was a lie, I presume. I love you, Ramsay, and you make me stronger. I trust my children but I also trust the father of my children and isn't that enough?" Sansa gently murmured against his chest.

"I am yours and you are mine. They are not my children nor your children. They are OUR children. The question is, what will I do to those who've hurt the ones I love?" He leaned back and looked into Sansa's eyes. "I will destroy Joffrey for hurting you, my love." 

Then, they drifted off to sleep.

X

The next morning, Sansa woke up first. They were still in the same position and Sansa snuggled deeper into his arms. The movement caused Ramsay to groggily open his eyes and look at his beautiful soulmate. Her hair was messy and tangled and she looked ecstatic but tired. She lifted her face to look into his and placed a small peck onto his lips. Ramsay rolled off the bed and got into the all ready tub full of hot water. Sansa watched him with a pout on her face as he padded across the room. She noticed the scratch marks she left all over his back and bit her lip, trying not to smirk at her damage. She eventually lifted herself out of the bed and opened the door to Ned's room. She picked up the already awake baby and walked back into her and Ramsay's chambers. She set Ned down onto the bed and pulled out clothes for herself and her son. She fed Ned before she placed a green dress on herself and a small shirt and trousers for Ned. She combed her hair out and waited until Ramsay had gotten out of the tub and changed into his own trousers and blouse. 

That day, they walked hand in hand to the dining hall, ready to eat breakfast. With Ned in one hand and his other entwined with Sansa's, Ramsay felt as if nothing could ruin that day. Him and his wife were happy and their child was safe. That was enough.

Until they walked into the small throne room. 

Maester Tinew immediately got up from where he was sitting and held a message in his hand. 

"Lord and Lady Bolton. King Joffrey has declared war."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much trouble writing this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it! I tried to make it extra long and I wanted to finish it quick which is why I'm awake at 3 AM right now. I'll try to get chapter 8 up and ready before next week hopefully!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sansa tightened her grip on Ramsay's hand. War with Joffrey? She was breathing heavily at the very idea. King's Landing had far more men than Winterfell. 

"Well then. We'll just have to give the so called king what he wants" Ramsay replied with a smirk. 

"Ramsay! You can't" Sansa whispered in his ear when the shock had died down. He turned to glare at Sansa then turned his attention away from her. 

Sansa knew she was going to have to stay tough. She told Maester Tinew, the Captain of the guards and Ramsay to meet her in the library immediately. She walked off and entered her fathers old study. She remembered that once upon a time, she would study maps with him in there. That was before they had all left for King's Landing and her father had been murdered. 

Sansa prayed that she could have her father's guidance in this war and walked out, heading to the library. When she got there, all of the men she informed to be there were standing silently. 

"I am sure that you gentleman are aware that we are not prepared for this war" Sansa sternly spoke out. "We need to save all of our food and supplies for the long winter to come. We don't have enough men either." She pointed out. 

"What else are we supposed to do?" Ramsay said with boredom.

"We can try to make peace with them" Sansa said aloud. 

"I advise you that that would be very unwise, My Lady" Edmund, the captain of the guards said. "The Lannisters can never be trusted". 

"Are you really suggesting this right now, Sansa? Joffrey let his guards undress you in the middle of a court. He left you to be raped by commoners while he went to cower behind his mothers skirt. He put your father's head on a spike and made you look at with no mercy. And people call me heartless and a monster?" Ramsay looked up at Sansa with his icy blue eyes and his eyebrows furrowed in sadness and confusion. "I will always protect you but I can't do that if Joffrey was to be our ally. Sansa. I won't let you die" Ramsay said with a voice full of frustration, anger and stubbornness. He truly meant it. He felt as if his soul purpose on this Earth was to protect his family (or at least the ones he cared about). 

"Besides." Ramsay spoke out again. "I already sent a letter to Jon. He's agreed to come fight with us and I still have Theon. He can gather any Greyjoy armies. He wanted to tell you something as well, Sansa. Reek! Get in here."

Theon walked into the room but he wasn't Theon anymore. He was Reek. Or at least he was. Ever since Ramsay and Sansa had become closer, Ramsay spent most of his time with his wife instead of his pet. Not that Reek minded that much but he did have a small sense of jealousy sometimes. 

"Tell my love what you told me Reek" Ramsay with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. Ramsay knew how much Reek disturbed Sansa so he made an effort to keep him away from her and his child. He took Winterfell away from the Starks in the first place and had claimed to have killed Bran and Rickon. 

"It was I, Lady Bolton, who wrote you the letter" Reek meekly stated. 

"What letter?" Sansa snapped with a sense of repulse and pity. 

"The letter about Myranda, My Lady. It was I who informed you that she had been giving you moon tea." He quickly mumbled out. 

Sansa was shocked. She hadn't thought about that moment for so long now. 

"Thank you Theon." She managed. 

X

4 months had passed before Jon had finally gathered up enough supplies and men to come to Winterfell. Because of the harsh winds, he claimed that it would take a month before he would actually arrive to Winterfell. Strangely enough, the Lannisters hadn't been attacking yet but Ramsay and Sansa were not too worried about that. Ned began to babble small words such as mama and dada. 

It was exceptionally cold in their chamber when Sansa gave Ramsay the good news. She had been eating just to make sure and to have good measure. 

That morning, Sansa woke up before Ramsay. He had his arms wrapped around her so that his hands rested on the small of her back. She felt his breath tickle her neck as he breathed in and out. She moved a curl that drifted down to his face and he slowly woke up to the soft touch of her hands. He opened his eyes and she flashed a radiant smile at him. She pressed her hand against his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him. She pulled herself out of his arms quickly and moved to Ned's room. She picked up the 10 month old baby and brought him back into his parents room. She settled back into her bed next to Ramsay and put Ned in the middle of the 2. Ramsay leaned forward and kissed Ned's forehead before he tucked the furs over all three of them. 

"Ramsay." Sansa spoke into the silence of their room. He looked up at her and his beautiful blue eyes examined her face to see what was going on. She breathed in deeply and started to speak again:

"I haven't bled in 4 months now." He looked at her with silence. "It means…"

"I know what it means" Ramsay interrupted when a smile found its way upon his lips. He grabbed Sansa's face in his hands and kissed all over her face. He stopped only when he saw her expression. 

"What's wrong?" He sighed. 

"We are about to go to war. It's been 4 months since I've been pregnant, maybe even more! The gods know when the Lannisters will attack which means that our child will be born when Ned is a baby and you are at war." Sansa spilled out anything that was worrying her into being in a frantic state. 

Ramsay stayed looking at her and said nothing. 

"I don't want you to die Ramsay. I need you." Sansa put her hand on Ned's little head. "We need you". 

"Nothing will happen to me, my love. As for our children, I would do anything to protect them. You need to trust me." Ramsay calmly replied. 

"I do trust you. With my entire life." Sansa said the truth. 

X

About a month later, Jon had finally arrived. The Lannisters were continuing to be silent so Ramsay insisted that the armies travel to King's Landing and attack the Lannisters where they thought they were strongest. 

When Jon arrived, everyone in Winterfell was rejoicing. Sansa, however, stayed silent. She ran towards Jon and gave him the biggest hug she could manage. She regretted all the times that she had been rude to the poor bastard. He after all, came to help her in this battle. He pulled away from the hug and looked over Sansa to make sure she was alright. He stopped on her belly and looked up at her. 

"He hasn't hurt you, has he? I've heard the rumors about his ways. Did he force you?" Jon demanded answers. 

Sansa put her hands on her stomach and smiled. "I'm fine, Jon. He hadn't forced me to do anything I didn't want to." She gestured for Ramsay to come next to her. He held the small Ned in his arms and held him out to Jon.

"Or firstborn… Eddard." Ramsay said while Jon took the small babe into his arms. Jon looked up to Ramsay in confusion but then looked back down to the child. He looked very much like Ramsay but had the facial structure of Sansa. 

"I've heard the rumors they make about you, Lord Bolton. I hope none of them reign to be true for the sake of my sister" Jon sternly said. 

"I assure you Jon that I do live up to my reputation but that does not include when I am around your sister. My wife is truly the love of my life and you'll soon come to find that I don't kill those closest to me." Ramsay smirked as he told the truth. 

"He's going to war to protect me Jon. Ramsay has never hurt me and he never will. He is mine and I am his. He loves me. I know he does" Sansa said. Jon believed every word of it. He was still a bit cautious of Ramsay but he would keep an eye out just in case. 

X

Ramsay and Jon decided that they needed to brush up on their different strategies for the war and combine them together. Sansa, unfortunately, had to meet with Maester Tinew about her current pregnancy. He had some worries that needed to be voiced. 

"Lady Sansa, it seems that your belly is growing bigger each day. As for the sex of the baby, I cannot determine it. This seems to be very strange indeed." The Maester wondered aloud. 

"Maybe it's meant to stay a surprise" Sansa laughed at her small joke. 

"My Lady, many believe that sons are what are needed at this time for Winterfell. They can lead us strongly in the near future." 

It was true. Many of the North lords wanted the Lady Bolton to give birth to another son that would be another ruler to Winterfell. They believed that boys were the strongest things to lead them at this time. Small thins like this made Sansa fear the worst for her family. 

X

Later on that evening, Sansa left dinner early so that she could get a good nights sleep. Her husband and half brother planned to leave the next day to have the element of surprise. Sansa could only hope that they could return safely. She placed Ned in his small crib and retired to her own chamber for a nice bath. She called in her handmaiden and sent her away once the water was warm enough. 

She leaned her head against the tub and tried stifling back her worry and fear. She replaced the feelings with courage and bravery instead but felt those wash away the minute she stepped out of the tub. She placed on a long night gown and began moving around the room. 

She padded over to the long window and looked out of it. It was just dark enough so that she could see her own reflection. She saw a young woman who didn't show her fear on the outside anymore but instead kept it buried deep inside. She placed her hands under her large belly and just kept looking into the faint reflection. 

She was so engrossed with what she saw that she barely heard the door open. She jumped a little when she felt a person behind her wrap his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder. She calmed down when she looked in the faint reflection and saw Ramsay smiling at her, his blue eyes gleaming with affection and love, his curly hair hanging from his head. 

"Isn't my wife so beautiful?" He asked aloud and turned his head, kissing the side of Sansa's mouth. He moved away from her and went into Ned's room to check on the small baby. Sansa shuffled to their bed and wrapped the warm furs around her cold body. She kept her eyes for a few minutes before she felt the familiar shift on the bed. She felt herself being pulled closer to Ramsay and she opened her eyes. 

His eyes immediately looked into her Tully blue eyes. They were captivating. He could never take his eyes away from them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close enough so that her pregnant belly touched his toned stomach. Over the past year, Sansa had stopped growing taller and Ramsay soon outgrew her. Her head now lay on his chest and he gently played with her fiery auburn hair. 

"Ramsay. What if the baby is a girl?" Sansa voiced her worried aloud to her husband. 

He thought for a while before he answered. "Then it's a girl. Honestly Sansa do you think I care about what they say. They are our children. Not anyone else's. I will love whatever comes out of your womb." 

Sansa sat up and looked at Ramsay with frustration. "You're going to war Ramsay. With the Lannisters. What if you don't come back? What if something happens to you? What if…" Sansa babbled on. 

"Stop worrying. My reputation precedes me on the battlefield. I will come back with Joffrey's head on a spike. It's honestly what he needs after all the wrong deeds he's done to you. I'll be back before that baby in your stomach is introduced to the world." Ramsay stared firmly. He leaned on his elbow and kissed Sansa's stomach before he leaned back down. 

"What if…" Sansa tried

"Go to sleep Sansa." Ramsay said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

She lay back against him and made herself cozy in his arms. If this was her last night with her husband, she wanted to spend it in laying in his arms. 

She reached up and placed a long kiss onto his lips. 

"You are the moon of my life" Sansa repeated what Ramsay had once called her. She didn't expect anything back as she thought he had fallen asleep but she heard his voice as clear as day. 

"You are my sun and stars" He opened his eyes to look at her and she melted in his embrace. He stroked her bottom lip with his thumb and softly kissed her. He placed his hand on her expectant belly and fell asleep. Not long after, Sansa had done the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I KNOW THAT THOSE ARE THE SAYINGS THAT DAENERYS AND DROGO SAY BUT WHATEVER. This chapter is so short and I'm so sorry for that T_T. It's really uneventful too but hey, SANSA IS PREGGERS AGAIN. Mmkay so I just started work and school again but I'm probs gonna quit my job cause like, I don't have enough time and my exams are SUPER tough this year. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Also, comment down below about what you think will happen during the war. Honestly, I don't even have it planned XD. Next chapter will be out in less then a week and I plan to make it super long! Also, I know a bunch of people have been saying that my book is fast paced but that's cause I don't want it to be slow. In the shows, the characters fall in love super fast so I wanted to have it be fast but sorta slow. They take their time but it's not slow so you guys don't have to wait 50 chapters for them to say I love you XD. What did you guys think about Jon's arrival? He'll be in the book some more don't worry. Leave some comments! I wanna see your suggestions!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sansa awoke early that morning. Her anxiety was overwhelming and her stomach was queasy. Ramsay was going off to war and her child was just a few months off. She didn't know what would happen if Ramsay was on that battlefield dying while she was delivering her child. She began tensing up from her horrible thoughts but stopped when she was pulled from her thoughts. Ramsay had awoken to her shudders and looked down at her. She looked deep in thought until she finally noticed his eyes looking down on her. 

They didn't stare at each other but rather in each other. There was reason that the eyes were known as the window to the soul. It was completely true. He stared at her and she stared at him. They were the Lord and Lady of Winterfell and they were in love. 

It wasn't an awkward situation but in fact just the opposite. It was beautiful and silent. 

Her gaze stuck on him until her mind gathered up the horrid thoughts again. She began thinking about never seeing those icy blue eyes ever again and her children never seeing their father again. Instead of crying, Sansa tried to sty strong for Ramsay and for herself. Her face contorted into a mixture of pain and sadness. Ramsay's arms tightened around her waist protectively and pulled her closer to him. Her head leaned against his chest as her hand rubbed her stomach and his hands played with her hair.

"Don't act like a child, Sansa. Nothing will happen to me." Ramsay said with pure boredom. He was getting a bit annoyed of her feelings. She wanted him to stay with her and hide like a coward but Ramsay just wanted to run out on the battlefield along with his men and kill some people. His hands were itching to go hunting but he had to quit once Ned was born.

Ramsay pulled his arms out from under Sansa and stood up from the bed. He dressed into a simple tunic and trousers but placed on a long fur coat. He was preparing to ride through the cold weather.

"You're right." She mumbled "Maybe I should just let you go without worrying about your death." Ramsay gave her a glare then sighed. He walked out of the room and said nothing to Sansa. He knew that he couldn't leave without her saying goodbye. 

X

Sansa left her chambers holding Ned in a bundle of furs. She wore a simple icy blue dress. A blue much like the color of Ramsay's eyes. She arrived at the gates to Winterfell and saw Ramsay walking towards her. Just as she was close to approaching him, she gasped and leaned against the nearest wall. 

Ramsay was by her side in a matter of seconds. He looked at her as eyes were scanning her body worryingly trying to understand what was wrong. 

Sansa placed her available hand on her stomach and her face broke into a silly grin. She began laughing with delight while Ramsay stared at her with shock. She grabbed his hand and placed it onto her large belly. He waited and felt it. He felt the small kick and his eyes gleamed with brightness. 

Before she knew it, Sansa had felt Ramsay's arms wrap around her and Ned. 

"I will come home" he said into her hair. 

Sansa pulled back slightly and handed Ned over to Ramsay. She held her husband's face in her hands and put her forehead against her own. 

"Promise me you'll come back to us." She stared intently into his eyes showing that she meant it. 

He gave a curt nod and leaned his jaw forwards to kiss Sansa roughly on the lips. Ramsay's mischievous smirk appeared onto his face. 

"I have no idea how I'm going to survive without seeing my wife's lovely body." 

Sansa pushed him away lightly and he laughed whole heartedly. He pressed his son against his chest, then kissed the cooing child on the forehead. Ramsay passed Ned on to Sansa. 

"Take care of my son. Make sure no one touches a hair on his head." Just as Ramsay began walking away, he stopped and added, "and feel free to play with the prisoners in the dungeons below. The actions may just remind you of me." Before he left, Ramsay stepped towards Sansa and placed a gentle yet long kiss onto her lips. He hopped onto his horse and pulled out a small piece of fabric. 

Sansa immediately remembered what it was. The dress that Myranda threw into the fire. Sansa could've sworn she threw it away but realized that Ramsay had taken an untouched part of the dress as a token. Something to remember Sansa by. 

She smiled back at him and felt the tears welling in her eyes. She said goodbye to Jon and hugged him tightly. Before he could ride after Ramsay, Sansa made him promise that he would keep himself and her husband safe. He simply smiled at her and hopped onto his own horse, following Ramsay. 

The gates were closed just as Sansa saw Ramsay's head slightly turn to look back to her. Just like that, war was upon all of them. 

X 

Not soon after Ramsay left, a small snow storm was upon Winterfell. Sansa could no longer walk outside for fresh air. Instead, her and Ned were stuck inside their chamber and when time called for it, Sansa would run to the dining hall for supper and run back to the chamber, not wishing to bother any servants.

The first days were fine. Sansa made sure that Ned slept next to her, partially for warmth and another small reason being that Sansa felt lonely. She made sure that there were always enough furs on the bed. 

Soon, Sansa's own night gowns were too thin to keep her warm anymore so she began rummaging through Ramsay's chest. She placed a large shirt of his that appeared as a dress on her and stared into the window. She saw her own reflection but nobody else. She was completely alone. 

She began to hate the shirt. It smelled like Ramsay with it's strong herbal cologne that noble men wore. When she slept at night, she imagined the smell of the clothing manifesting itself into Ramsay sleeping beside Sansa. 

X

It had been a month and there was no news on the battlefront. Sansa knew it meant that the storm wouldn't allow birds to fly out like this. Sansa was nearing her seventh month of pregnancy and she was becoming tired rather quickly. Her belly appeared larger this time and she stopped fitting into her own dresses. She began to wear Ramsay's large shirts and trousers but made absolute sure that they were covered when she went out. A lady always had to look presentable. 

Sansa had just woken up next to her year old son when the knock came to her door. 

"Lady Sansa" the guard panted from the other side of the door. Ramsay left a few guards to make sure that Sansa was being watched over. She now ran Winterfell in his absence and she had much importance to her name. 

"Come in" she called out groggily. 

"Three children and a large woman at the gates ma'am. They claim that they know you." The guard said as soon as he entered. 

Three children? Could it be? Sansa leaped from the bed in a dash and ran to change. She pulled on her large coat and stepped out into the cold hallways with her son hastily wrapped in his own coat. Over the months, Ned learned how to walk on his own but still liked to be held. Sansa picked him up with a dash, not wanting to be slow and speed walked down to the gates.

She ordered the guards to let the visitors in and held her breath. 

Her siblings. They were here. Sansa put Ned down and opened her arms dashing to the three of her siblings that she thought she'd never see again. 

Arya. Bran. Rickon. She kissed each of them and hugged them tightly. Behind them, came in Brienne of Tarth. 

"How are you here together!" Sansa exclaimed. 

"I was riding back to Winterfell when I saw Bran and Rickon. It was quite a miracle actually. Then, Brienne found us. She told us about an oath she made to mother and promised that she would reunite us with you. Is it safe?" Arya blurted out then looked around Winterfell. "Is the bastard dead?" She spat out. 

Sansa sucked in her breath. "My husband. And no he is not dead" she said with a slight difference in her voice. 

Sansa pulled Ned out from behind her. "This is our son, Eddard" she proudly said. Then she pulled her coat off slightly to the side and showed the hidden belly that was behind the coat. 

"Sansa... the rumors" Rickon merely stated. Sansa was about to reply but Bran beat her to it. 

"They're in love. He treated her with cruelty but was threatened to treat her better. He succumbed to her beauty and grace and he loves her for bringing out the best in him. Sansa noticed how protective he was. He did everything to protect and please her and she loves him for who he is." He shrugged with a face that was expressionless. 

Sansa's mouth hung open. How did he know?

Arya explained all that happened. How Bran and Rickon decided to split up but found each other again. How Bran became a warg and how Arya learned to become an assasin. 

"Well Sansa. How did you survive King's Landing? Did you really try to kill Joffrey? Did you marry Tyrion too? How did you tame the beast that is Ramsay Bolton?" Rickon crossed his arms with curiosity. Ramsay's reputation was known throughout Westeros as a monster and a heartless heathen. It may have been true but never with Sansa. 

Sansa thought about what to say next. "All in good time, Rickon, your questions will be answered. But for now, let's get all 3 of you into your rooms. I hope you all got used to the storm. Winter is coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a story about Ramsay loving Sansa, I doubt he would kill his wife's brother am I right? That's why Rickon is alive. 
> 
> Leave some comments down below about any questions. Sorry that this was short 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ramsay loved the smell of dead bodies.

Once they had left Winterfell, Ramsay was just itching to get his hands around someone's throat and choke the life out of them. 

True it made him a bit upset when he left his wife and child behind, but couldn't they see that he was doing this for them? Of course he also despised Joffrey but still. He wouldn't be a weak man and stay in his wife's embrace while his own men went out to fight.

Sansa made Ramsay weak and that wasn't something that he was ever going to admit. Some enemies could use that factor to their advantage. 

Ramsay had a certain war strategy that could've worked but he wasn't quite sure. He wasn't too good at strategizing. Killing was his best quality. That night when they made camp, he sent a quarter of his army ahead. 

He wanted this pussy of a king to believe that he could beat the small army but at once see his impending doom coming towards him when he saw the rest of the army. It contained the Boltons, knights of the Vale (courtesy of Sansa) and wildlings with the help of Jon Snow. 

Jon Snow. Sansa's half brother. Ramsay always cringed at the word 'bastard'. 

Based on what Ramsay could see, Sansa's relationship with Jon was never strong. It was most likely because of her mother and Ramsay could sense the regret in Sansa. There were still some things that she liked to keep to herself. 

Ramsay sat down in the middle of the camp with a table in front of him. He began tapping his fingers on the desk impatiently. He was itching to head out on that battle field. 

A guard began approaching Ramsay and he knew that it was time. 

"Lord Bolton". 

Ramsay looked up with a gleam of mischief in his eye and a corner of his mouth lifted into a small smirk. 

"It's time." 

X 

Joffrey watched as his guards were running around trying to assemble themselves into the formation. Joffrey was about to start laughing when he saw the bastards infamous army. It was small and almost pathetic looking. Joffrey's army was almost 2x as large as this and he knew that he would win. 

Joffrey made sure that the Bolton bastard's head would be somewhere over his mantle. But before Joffrey would cut his head off, he would let Ramsay watch as Joffrey would rape his dear wife and kill Ramsay's son in front of him. 

Sansa was finally going to come back to King's Landing. It was true that Joffrey did have a wife but Sansa was nothing but a mere toy. He could still feel the anger radiating off of her when he showed her Ned's head on a spike. 

Yes, she would be lovely when he was trying to play his wicked games. But he had an idea of how Ramsay was. 

A rumor was spread around that Ramsay had killed his own father just for Sansa. Gossip always surrounded the bastard in the North. Joffrey wanted to snatch the title of Bolton right out from under him but considering the damage Ramsay had done to Joffrey's own mother, he thought it was wise to not provoke the situation. 

As Joffrey was wondering about how he would kill Ramsay, a quiet but still noticeable horn blew in the distance. The wind was whipping around the castle making it hard to head but Joffrey could hear something. 

Right then and there, a large amount of soldiers were seen in the distance rising up to the castle. In front of them was Ramsay sitting on his horse proud and strong. Joffrey watched as Ramsay's eyes wandered around the battlefield and castle and stopped abruptly on him. Even from a distance Joffrey could see Ramsay's eyes grow hooded and gleam with a murderous agenda. 

At that point, Joffrey’s anger could not be registered. He felt confused, scared and baffled all at once. Right next to Ramsay was the other bastard, Jon Snow. Joffrey thought about his options. If he was to be captured, he could try and reason with the son of Ned Stark. Word always came down to the South about how he was reasonable and fair. 

The idiot king turned to his grandfather and stared at him with wide eyes. Ramsay had more than 4x the amount of soldiers Joffrey had. Tywin rolled his eyes and snatched Joffrey’s sword away. It was made of Valeyrian steel and was taken from Ned’s longsword that went by the name of ‘Ice’. 

Joffrey moved forward as if he meant to follow his grandfather but Jaime put his hand on his shoulder. He lightly guided Joffrey back to his mother then walked out towards Tywin. 

Cersei grabbed Joffrey’s arm and walked back towards the castle holding her son tightly. Joffrey heard Ramsay’s mocking voice ringing through the wind. 

“Leaving so soon, boy king?! Thank you for proving that your threats are as empty as your head” The laughter of the soldiers felt as if they were ringing throughout all of King’s Landing. Joffrey could’ve sworn that he saw his grandfather laughing as well but quickly stopped. 

Jon nudged Ramsay lightly and saw as the Bolton son glared at him. 

“Joffrey’s pride isn’t something that we should joke about. He will try and do something and if he does… he’ll die” Jon tried to state. 

“Isn’t that what we want? My wife and son, your sister and nephew, were threatened by that boy that calls himself king. Don’t try and tell me that we shouldn’t kill him? Do you know what he did to your father? Sansa told me everything” Ramsay could see Jon’s eyes becoming closed with sadness. It was exactly what he wanted. “Your father died because of his loyalty yet he was sentenced as a traitor. Joffrey cut your father’s head off and made Sansa look at it. He threatened my son in the same way.” Ramsay turned his head towards the battlefield. “I will not pardon him”. 

He watched as Joffrey pull his arm away from his mother and stomp towards the battlefield. He grabbed his sword back from Tywin and tried to strike a menacing pose but ultimately failed. 

Ramsay simply laughed at the boy and looked towards his army. He stayed smiling until he raised his arms out to the side and suddenly squinted his eyes and locked his jaw in a deathly manner. 

“Well boys! You can clearly see that this is the King. He was forced to go inside by his mother!” Ramsay’s smirk suddenly reappeared on his face. “This boy king is simply too privileged. And do you know what happens to those you take too much for granted? We destroy them! For our pride and for the North!” 

Jon shot Ramsay a glare as to tell him to stop laughing at Joffrey but saw that Ramsay replaced the grin with a look of lethal poison once again. 

Jon faced forward but just head the faintest whisper from Ramsay beside him. 

“For my family” Ramsay said quietly as he ran towards the Lannister army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know this is short but I was at a loss for words and I was actually really busy with work and schtuff. But this is sort of a filler! Chapter 11 is being written right now so don't worry! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ramsay's heart was beating in his chest and the only thing he could hear what his panting breath. He was running forward with a sword in his right hand and a bow slung on his back. 

He looked to his side and saw Jon running with a fierce look on his face. Ramsay faced forward the second the Lannister army advanced. 

Swords began clanging and clashing. Screams were heard as both Bolton and Lannister men were falling left and right. 

Ramsay ignored all of it. His sights were set on Joffrey. Ramsay could see the 'king's' eyes begin to falter with fear. 

Just as Ramsay was about to be close enough to strike Joffrey, he was pushed down to the ground. He looked up and saw Jaime towering above him with his sword tip against Ramsay’s throat. Ramsay’s training wasn’t for nothing. He kicked against Jaime’s foot and rolled out before the son of Tywin collapsed on the ground right next to Ramsay. 

Ramsay grabbed his sword and swiftly stood on his feet. He quickly swung his foot so that Jaime was back onto the floor. Ramsay kicked with all of his might repeatedly until he looked down to the ground. Surely, Jaime was either dead or close to it. Ramsay wasn’t going to swiftly end Jaime’s life if he was still alive. He was going to let him suffer. So Ramsay ran. Ran towards Joffrey. 

It wasn’t hard to get the boy onto his hands and knees. He wasn’t a very skilled fighter as it was. Ramsay simply ran up to him and lunged towards him. 

Knowing that he wasn’t going to be around with Ramsay on him, Joffrey decided to go out fighting. “You think you’re so safe, bastard? You think your family is going to survive? I will rape your wife, Sansa, in front of your children and I’ll murder them all. Sansa will always belong to me, make no mistake of that! And if you somehow live to return to Sansa, when you bed her all she’ll be thinking of is me” Joffrey snarled aloud. 

Ramsay’s eyes seemed to burn with fire. Joffrey saw Ramsay’s fists coming down while the bastard yelled “Don’t you dare touch my wife and children you dirty sick incest child!” Even as Ramsay was beating away, Joffrey stared straight at him and smirked. 

Ramsay’s punches ceased for a small moment and he stared at Joffrey with a great angry shock. 

“Well bastard I do believe I have just found your greatest weakness.” Joffrey managed to splutter through the blood pooling in his mouth. Ramsay gave one final swing and knocked the Lannister boy out. 

Ramsay stood and dragged Joffrey behind him, maneuvering around the fights between some of the soldiers and over the dead bodies laying on the ground. Ramsay swung Joffrey’s limp body up and onto his own horse and rode towards the small Bolton army still waiting to see if they were needed. 

After scanning through the battlefield, Ramsay realized that there were only a few Lannister men fighting his large army. 

Ramsay called out to the rest of his men. Jon came forward heaving for fresh breath that he couldn’t gain before. 

Ramsay pulled Jon to the side and murmured in his ear. “King’s Landing is yours to lead for now. I’m going back to Winterfell and I’m bringing this little shit with me.” Jon opened his mouth to say something before Ramsay interrupted. “I will come back along with your sister after she has given birth to Winterfell’s next heir”. 

Jon seemed satisfied with the reply that he heard. “Protect her, Ramsay. I know you will… but I think you’re doing something wrong by taking the incest son with you.” 

Jon couldn’t get his last words in before Ramsay already started to gallop away on his horse. He called for a quarter of his army to stay with him. The rest would stay and protect Jon from anyone that would try to invade King’s Landing next. 

Ramsay was to engrossed in the fact that he was going to see Sansa again that he completely forgot that Cersei had ran off and that Jaime had followed his sister/lover to keep her safe. She tried to send Jaime back out to get Joffrey but Jaime knew that the inevitable was surely coming. 

They both watched as Ramsay rode back towards the North with Joffrey slumped over in front of Ramsay. 

X 

A raven had finally flown through the strong Winter winds and landed in front of Bran, who was watching Arya and Brienne sparring. He retrieved the letter from the raven and sent it on its way. When he had opened it, he called Brienne over. She picked the letter from his hand and read over what he had as well. As Brienne was walking up to give the letter to Sansa, Arya grabbed the letter from the tall lady’s hand and walked up to Sansa’s chambers. 

Lady Sansa was 9 months pregnant. She felt as big as the moon and was scurried off by the maester to stay in her bed until her baby popped out from her body. 

She was late for sure now. She had been waiting to greet her new child but it seemed as if he/she didn’t want to come out from his mother’s safe and warm womb. Either that or her child was waiting for their father to come home, eager to meet the man who was apart of the child’s birthing process. 

Sansa looked over to the door when she heard it creak and saw her younger sister enter the room with a small paper in her hand. 

The youngest daughter of the honorable Stark climbed onto her sister’s bed and handed her the letter. Sansa read it over very carefully and placed her hand over her mouth. 

”My Sansa, It has been almost 3 months since we’ve seen each other. By now, I hope that you’ve given birth to our child. We’re preparing our journey home now and by the time this raven reaches you, my army and I will be nearing the gates of Winterfell. Your brother Jon is perfectly safe and fine. He plans to stay in King’s Landing for the time being. I do have a small surprise for you when I arrive home. I do hope our journey back home is a safe one. ~Ramsay” 

Sansa scoffed at his remarks on their child being born already. Of course, his letter was slightly outdated. It had been 4 months but that only meant that Ramsay had time to come home. He would be there soon. Sansa looked up to Arya and smiled. Arya smiled back but a hint of sadness mixed into her face as well. She was trained to be merciless yes, but she missed Jon. Her half-brother was her closest friend, sibling and companion and he still could not see her. Arya opened her mouth to say something but stopped. 

She perked up her ears and listened as hard as she could. When Sansa tried to talk, Arya simply shushed her. 

Simply out of nowhere, Arya jumped off the bed and ran towards the window. 

“Sansa! Get your fat self out of bed and come here!” Arya called out. 

Sansa grumbled at the insult her sister had just given her and stood from the bed cautiously. She wobbled over to the window and looked out. 

At first, she couldn’t see anything. But the snow began to clear and Sansa wiped the cold air off of the window. There he was, sitting high on top of his horse with a rope that led to a captive on a horse behind him. But Sansa barely paid attention to the captive and just looked at her husband riding closer to the gates. 

As if feeling her eyes on his body, Ramsay glanced up towards her bedroom window and stared at her. Even from so far away, Sansa could tell that his signature smirk was plastered onto his face. 

Just as she was about to go down to greet her husband, Sansa felt a tug on the robe she wore over her tunic. 

Arya pointed to something outside through the window and Sansa looked out as well. She had gone slack jawed as she stared out at something that looked unreal. 

Sansa pushed the window pane and called down to him. 

“Ramsay” she shrieked. 

At first, Ramsay assumed that Sansa and her hormones were just to excited to see him. He did notice, after all, that she was as big as ever and hadn’t gone into labor yet. But he looked up and saw her point outwards to something.He turned his head slightly and saw soldiers lining up ready to attack his men. Soldiers led by Cersei and Jaime themselves. 

Ramsay looked back up to his wife’s chambers but saw her clenching her stomach with pain. An army and a birth. Just a normal day...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sansa keenly leaned out of the window a bit more and watched as Ramsay calculated his position in this problem. He could leave his army to come to her side or he could stay with his men but leave his wife in turn. 

Sansa did not see clearly at first but it was confirmed that the person she saw on the horse was none other than Joffrey. Ramsay dragged him off of the horse and shoved him behind the castle gates making sure that his men knew to put the so called king into the dungeons. 

Of course he realized that men were not allowed in the same room as a woman who was giving birth but his presence outside of the door would surely reassure Sansa. 

He looked up at Sansa standing in the window. Her face looked grim as if she was trying to mask her pain but she stayed by the window. 

Sansa would watch her brother and husband. There was no argument. The maester had tried to usher the wardeness into her bed but she refused. 

She could just barely hear what was being said below her window. 

“Return King Joffrey to us bastard. You face a very high treason and if you won’t give the king back to us, we’ll surely trample Winterfell to the ground” Cersei screamed loudly. 

“Queen mother, there’s a couple of problems with what you have just told me. One, I see no king here. I see a boy born from incest.” Ramsay said smirking as Cersei’s face grew blood red with angry. “Two, you will trample Winterfell to the ground either way. That is, if you win this battle. Even if your army full of blond men is bigger than ours, we come from the North. Therefore, our men were trained for this all of their lives. Don’t go easy on us” Ramsay said withdrawing his sword from the sheath. “The gods know we won’t go easy on you!” He yelled running forward. 

Sansa could see his black small curls bouncing as he sprinted with his long steel sword in his hand. 

Just as Ramsay brought up his sword to slice the nearest soldier, Sansa heard the door open. She swung around and glanced at her sister trying to walk out of the door. Sansa gripped her arm before she could sneak out and Arya gave her a hard look. 

“Sansa don’t try it. You know what I am now. You won’t stop me” Arya coldly declared to her older sister. Sansa’s Tully eyes met Arya’s Stark ones. 

“I know” Sansa said, pulling her sister into an embrace. “Be careful out there Arya.” Sansa felt her sister squirming in the hug so she let her go. 

“And Arya?” Sansa called as Arya was almost out the door “Make father proud”. 

X 

Just when Sansa returned to the window, she was met by a gruesome sight. There was her husband that was gentle to only her slaughtering many men. She watched as he rushed towards a Lannister and held him by his hair, pulling his head up. 

“What do you fight for, boy” Ramsay sneered. “You see that woman in the window right there?” Ramsay pointed at his wife with his sword. Sansa couldn’t hear what was being said so she stood there confused but all the while in pain. “That is my wife. The reason I fight. On top of that, my son and future child are there with her. So tell me why I should spare your life while my wife could lose hers because of your so called king?” 

Just as Ramsay had expected, the soldier only began stuttering and pleading for his life. Before Sansa could look away, her husband swiftly dragged his sword on the man’s neck and dropped the body. 

Ramsay slowly turned his head so that he could see the window that his wife had been standing in. He secretly hoped that she would have turned around and not seen what he had done. 

There she was with her mouth open in shock and her eyes wide. Yes, she had seen her father’s beheading but the slitting of the soldier’s throat only reminded her of Catelyn Stark who’s throat was slit by the betrayal of Ramsay’s own father. 

Ramsay watched as Sansa just looked at him before making a horrifyingly pained expression while holding the bottom of her swollen stomach. The maester finally convinced her to move to her bed. 

Sansa was about to give birth. She had given birth before but not the natural way. This time, her baby would surely hurt her and she would have no one up there as Ramsay looked around and saw Arya swinging her thin sword left and right. 

Anger fueled the Bolton Lord. Here he was fighting for his wife while the Lannister’s fought for a boy they called King. And on top of that, he wasn’t around his wife to actually protect her. 

Spotting the queen and her brother wasn’t that hard. Cersei stood farther back away from all the fighting and Jaime was trying to protect her. 

“Not getting away this time” Ramsay muttered to himself. He took his bow off from his back and took out 2 arrows from his quiver. He waited until Jaime was lined up perfectly with Cersei. 

Everything was silent as the arrows flew through the air and found their targets. No, he didn’t shoot them to kill. He shot them to injure and cause the muscle in their leg to prevent them from moving. Making his way to them wasn’t hard. When their army saw the 2 incapacitated they paused for a small amount of time that was enough for Ramsay. 

He stabbed throats and eyes and swung at the legs of horses until he reached the twins who lay on the floor trying to crawl away. Ramsay looked back towards his own men. They stood in the field panting as the Lannister men lay dead on the ground. 

Not too many casualties were seen. Ramsay called the nearest guards over and told them to put them in the dungeons below with their son. 

“Make sure you don’t put any of them together. They don’t deserve the amenities” Ramsay spat. 

X 

Ramsay knew he had to get to Sansa but he sent Arya up there while he made his way to the dungeons. 

“What do you plan to do with us boy?” Jaime asked with frustration. The second time he had been locked up by Starks but this time, a Bolton had snagged him as well. 

“Oh Kingslayer if I were a boy, I wouldn’t have caught you so quickly now would I? Besides, it isn’t what I’m going to do with you.” Ramsay stopped his pacing and looked in Jaime’s cell. “It’s what the people will do with you. As for your son, Sansa will have the pleasure of deciding what his faith is.” 

“You wouldn’t dare to touch a hair on my head, bastard!” Joffrey barked, waking up from his sleep. 

Ramsay froze and walked towards his cell. “Oh I wouldn’t? Maybe I should get a guard to do it or maybe I would play wretched games and undress you in my court room? You don’t like that now do you, Joffrey? It’s what would be fair after the games you played with my wife. There she is giving birth to my child upstairs and here I am dealing with your parents. Just wait until she decides what will be done” Ramsay began to walk up the stairs. 

“Your whore has no power over me” Joffrey blatantly said. 

Ramsay raced back down the stairs and reached his hands through the bars to grab Joffrey by his shirt. The bastrad lifted the boy so close to the cell door that they were face to face. Before Ramsay could open his mouth to send a threat, a scream was heard from upstairs. A sound that was from excruciating pain. Ramsay dropped the idiot king to the ground and ran up the stairs. 

X 

Sansa prayed to the old and the new gods that her husband could be by her side. As if her prayers were answered, she heard Ramsay’s shouts outside the door, demanding that he be let in. The chamber doors opened and Ramsay ran in while the handmaidens were still protesting. 

“He can stay” Sansa called out just loud enough. They looked at her with shock and tried arguing but got the sense that it was useless and decided to walk out in silence. 

Ramsay sat next to Sansa and squeezed her hand tightly. 

“Ramsay Bolton this is all your fault” Sansa groaned in pain. 

“What is exactly my fault?” Ramsay asked with curiosity. 

“This child inside of me. It absolutely refuses to come out. Takes after it’s father with the stubborness” Sansa growled. 

Ramsay chuckled but Sansa threw a nasty glare his way that made him stop altogether. 

X 

After a good few hours of attempts to push, the maester finally declared good news. 

“The head! I see it” Ramsay awoke from his small daydreaming of boredom and tried hiding his excitement. Sansa looked as though she was close to fainting from her effort to continue her pushing. The room went silent as the baby was fully pushed out and cleaned. The crying was heard all around the room and the maester took a good look at the child in his hands before a handmaiden yelped. 

“Maester Tinew, there’s something you must see” she declared loudly with slight enthusiasm. Tinew handed the baby to the nearest maiden and went over to where Sansa was lying down. He looked down to see what else was going on down there and started to move quickly. 

“What is it?” Ramsay demanded to know what was happening to his wife. She squeezed his hand in confusion and panic until she began screaming in pain once more. 

“Lord and Lady Bolton, I do believe you are having…” Maester Tinew went silent as reached for something else under the blanket where Sansa was pushing out their child. 

“Having what?!” Ramsay pounded on the nearest table. He wasn’t allowed to see his child and now there was something wrong with Sansa but no one could tell them what exactly was wrong. He was quickly becoming infuriated. 

“Twins” Tinew finished his statement as he pulled out another baby from Sansa and she lay down flat on the bed panting for breath. Ramsay was handed the first baby that was born. 

“A girl” the handmaiden told him as she curtsied and walked out of the room. Maester Tinew went to work on the baby that had just been born as Ramsay lay down on the bed next to Sansa and cradled their new daughter in their arms. A handmaiden was called down to retrieve Ned and by the time she came back, she saw Sansa’s head on Ramsey’s shoulder as they were lying down on the bed admiring their new daughter. 

Ned was placed on the bed in between them and they introduced him to his newest sibling. Just then, the second baby was handed to them. A boy. 

“Any names picked out?” Tinew asked with overwhelming joy. 

“You can decide on names Sansa, dear” Ramsay said but Sansa disagreed and said that he could name the boy. 

Sansa thought long and hard before arriving to the perfect name. “Olira” she said with sheer happiness as she poked their second born on the nose. She looked to Ramsay to see what he had decided on and he finally came up with it. 

“Darren” he said as he lifted their third born up in the air. Ramsay cradled Darren in one arm and pulled Ned into his other one. 

“Won’t they have a good time trying to teach Olira how to fight while she learns to become a lady?” Ramsay asked with a laugh of his own. 

Sansa glanced at him with mock anger but then leaned forwards and kissed her husband passionately. Their 4 month torture was over. 

“When you’re ready, I have a surprise for you in the dungeons” Ramsay smirked as he kissed Sansa’s forehead and went back to playing with the new twins. 

“What could there possibly be in the dungeons?” Sansa asked with confusion but Ramsay shushed her. 

“You’ll see soon enough and trust me” his mischievous grin returned to his face as he looked at her “You’re going to love playing with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but I have college essays and stuff to do for school! But at least I got it out and their reunited! How do you feel about the names and what do you think should happen to Cersei, Jaime and Joffrey. Let me know!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sansa didn’t know what Ramsay had in store for her when he led her down to the dungeons. The twins were just old enough to be away from their mothers side for a short time. 

“Where are you going Ramsay?” Sansa questioned 

“You’ll see in a little, my love” Ramsay said as his wicked smirk reappeared on his face. 

As they made their way down, Sansa saw the faint glow of a light. She finally reached the dungeons and gasped at the scene before her. There, hung Joffrey on an X. His head lifted slightly to listen for the noise that had just sounded but it rolled back down in a weak manner. 

“The mighty King Joffrey! Tell me, king, who will you save you now” Ramsay sneered with glee. 

“Sansa my dear.” Ramsay called for her and she walked forwards. He moved behind her, brushing his hands through her hair and leaning his head on her shoulder. “Tell me what Joffrey did to you first that was so horrid”. 

Sansa’s mouth was dry. She imagined this for many a time but she wasn’t sure what Ramsay was doing. He had promised her long ago that he would tear the Lannisters to shred for humiliating her. 

“Shall we start with my defending him or his lying to me?” Sansa suddenly asked with a tone of disgust. 

“Start with the very first time you realized that Joffrey Lannister was a lying shit.” 

“He killed my father in front of me. He promised mercy and he lied!” Sansa snarled with a deep feeling of anger and sorrow. 

“Let us get you some revenge my love.” Ramsay smiled at his wife then snapped his head to Joffrey. His face fell into a glare then called out for his guards. “Bring her out here”. 

Cersei Lannister was dragged out of the dungeons by her long hair and she was pushed in front of her son. 

“So” Joffrey managed to croak out. “Is this what you left me for Sansa? A bastard who tortured you into love? I always knew you were a common whore but I didn’t know how far you would go.” 

Ramsay surged forwards but Sansa stuck out her hand to stop him. 

“Cut her head off” she blatantly spat. 

Ramsay smirked and grabbed his sword that was laying off to the side. As he placed the sword by the Queen’s neck, Joffrey rolled his head back down. 

“I believe that you had Lady Sansa watch. Hold his head” Ramsay commanded. A guard held down the boy’s head. Sansa didn’t know if she was dreaming or not. Since the day her father died, she dreamed of this moment. 

“You were a horrid little shit, weren’t you? Shall I continue, wife?” Ramsay asked with a face of glee and wickedness. 

Sansa nodded, in fear of screaming for the deed to be done all ready. 

A head was chopped. It rolled down. Screams were heard. Wicked smiles were shown. 

This time, she didn’t faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everybody. Yea I know I haven’t written a new chapter since October. To be fair, I needed to wrap my head around some things. Buuttttt, I got this chapter done in a good amount of time after reading your comments again! I know this chapter is short but keep an eye out for the next ones coming out!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ramsay ignored the screams that Joffrey was throwing out and clapped his hands once. 

“What’s next My love?! What did the monster do next?” 

“He made me stare at the heads of my father and Septa that were hung on the walls of the Red Keep” Sansa called out loudly and sharply. 

“Well, I see one head here. Guess who shall be the other?” Ramsay chuckled with the slightest hint of glee. 

Joffrey looked even more angered then before. He couldn’t care less about his uncle Jaime. His own survival was on the line. 

“Bring him out” Ramsay snarled. Jaime Lannister was practically dragged by his two arms from the dungeon. He was caked with filth and mud. Gone we’re the Lannister attributes everyone cared about so much. 

“Go ahead and kill him. It won’t prove anything besides the fact that you’re too weak to kill me” Joffrey tried to call out boldly. 

Before Ramsay could retort, Sansa interjected. “Too weak? We won’t exactly kill you immediately. Ramsay will make sure that you’ll wish you were dead. Call me when the deed is done and Joffrey is being dealed with” Sansa quickly said to her husband. Giving him a peck on the cheek, she turned and walked up the stairs and out of the dungeon. 

Ramsay rubbed his hands together gleefully. “Oh, this is going to be fun!” 

X 

Sansa sat in her room and nursed her 2 children that were waiting for their mother. She wanted to be hands on and didn’t require a septa. Olira and Darren were only a few weeks old while young Ned grew bigger every day. He soon began to outrun his own father (the exception being that Ramsay ran slow on purpose). Sansa exhaled deeply and sat in the chair near the cribs belonging to her twins. Her husband was finally home and all was okay in her world. Cersei and Jaime were dead and Joffrey would soon follow. 

Sansa wasn’t left alone in her thoughts for long before a messenger ran in the room panting. 

“My Lady. Lord Bolton is in the courtyard with Joffrey. He requests your presence as well.” 

Sansa merely nodded her head and stood from the chair, placing Olira and Darren inside their small cribs. She brushed her dress and proceeded to walk towards her oldest born, Ned. She held out her hand and he obediently grasped it. The 2 walked out of the room and into the cold winter air that promised blood and revenge. 

X 

Joffrey groggily looked up. He was outside and the sun blazed down on him. His eyes squinted from the sudden brightness but he shivered from the cold. The bastard had left him without clothing and strapped him to a large wooden X. After being beaten, Joffrey had blacked out and had awoken to find himself outside of the dungeons and in the middle of the keep that was Winterfell. He watched his uncle as his head was chopped off and din’t dare to make any noise. But now… for the first time, Joffrey felt completely alone and defenseless. He knew that now one would care to come to his rescue. He would be stuck in this sick bastard’s grasp until he was killed mercilessly which he knew was not in his favor. 

He saw blurry images walking towards him and squinted sharply to capture a clear image. There was Sansa walking down the wooden steps and her son trailing behind her with his small hand held by her medium one. Another figure stepped out from the side of Joffrey that he didn’t notice. The figure’s large hand cupped Sansa’s cheek and pecked her on the lips quickly before kneeling to speak with the small boy next to her. Upon further observation, the figure appeared to be Ramsay joking with his son and lifting him high into the air, earning small giggles from the boy who was not aware of the situation that was to present itself. Sansa briefly smiled at her husband and child but turned to face Joffrey. Her look went from pleased to disgusted rather fast. She murmured something to Ramsay and he let the child loose. 

“Go by your mother, Ned”. Ramsay called out. Joffrey never realized how much the child looked like his father. It seemed that the child grew so much. Ned ran by his mother and was gently pushed so that he barely peaked out from behind her skirt. A crowd started to gather around the X that the once king hung off of. He quickly realized that all the Starks that were alive were in a small pack standing near their sister ready to defend. Joffrey hadn’t seen all the Starks together since the first day he arrived to Winterfell. 

It had just occurred to Joffrey that he was hung for all of the Northern lords and Winterfell to see naked. 

“Now that we’re here.” Ramsay said out loud with a large grin and a curved hunting knife. “Let’s begin.” 

Ramsay slowly dug the knife into the young king’s pinky and began the grueling efforts that was flaying. Joffrey screamed loudly without holding anything back. He glanced at Sansa’s face which was grim but had a sense of satisfaction. All the Starks stared at Joffrey with serious gazes and longing for revenge for all the horrible things done to the Starks because of Joffrey and his insane family. The last thing Joffrey saw before he blacked out was young Ned standing behind his mother. His face turned up into a wicked grin that matched his father’s exactly. 

X 

2 years later… 

Sansa watched her young children playing outside in the snow and smiled contently. She was up in her chambers standing with her back to the door. She felt the familiar strong arms of her husband close around her waist and she smelled his musky scent of pine that meant he was back from his hunt. Ramsay nuzzled his nose into Sansa’s neck and she leaned it slightly to the left as Ramsay kissed her neck. Resting his head on her shoulder, the couple shifted from foot to foot in a small dance. They were finally happy. 

Westeros was finally at peace. With the Lannister’s dead, there weren’t as many issues in the world. Daenerys Targaryen ruled the Iron Throne and Jon Snow was by her side as her husband. The North had it’s Lord and Lady and they were content with each other and their children. 

“It’s all over” Sansa sighed and exhaled a calming breath. 

“Oh my dear sweet Sansa.” Ramsay said with a simple chuckle. “The Game of Thrones is never simply over. There will be always be a player.” Ramsay winked at his wife and she gave him a grin that practically made him shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea on how to end this and it's currently 1:40 in the morning and I was just writing and all the words came spewing out so this is what you got! So sorry for the long update but tbh I had absolutely no motivation to continue writing this story. It just felt very rushed and babyish when I read over it. Denial is the new and basically improved version of this. I know that there were readers for this fanfic and not "Denial" because this just had more chapters! I wanted to finish this so I could start up 2 new fanfics that I've been planning! I'll give you hints. One: Another pairing from GoT but there is an OC (it's not Sansa or Ramsay, I promise) and Two: A pairing from Harry Potter, ANOTHER ONE OF MY OBSESSIONS! I already have 3 chapters for the GoT one written out and they will be posted soon and I will also be posting a writing schedule to keep up with all of these stories. I may just finish up "Denial" and begin my work after that but I need your opinions! How would you like the writing of these stories to be divided? Anywho! Thanks for reading this looonnngggg boring speech that was probably longer than this chapter. THANK YOU FOR COMPLETING THIS STORY AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO STUCK IT THROUGH THE END BECAUSE IT DID GET SUCKY I KNOW! I FINISHED IT FOR ALL OF YOU!


End file.
